Transformers Ultimate
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: When Autobots and Deceptacons are brutality attacked it up to the B Team and some unlikely help to stop a new threat. Rated T for some of the battle scenes.
1. Chapter 1 A New Day

Chapter 1 A New Day

Cybertron had been rebuilt and the war had ended so why did he feel so stressed lately like he was being watched fallowed like somebot was out to get him.

Why was he feeling this way? Could it be because he had been seeing shadow's. Or was it because he had treated several bot who had been hurt somehow or other and no one knew how or where their injury's came from.

Maybe he was just paranoid because he had spent so meny cycles on the wrong side of the war.

"Ahh! What was that!" "Oh grate now I'm jumping at my own shadow." Thought Knock Out.

Knock Out had been looking over his shoulder the past few weeks but he didn't let any of the Autobot know the last thing the red Austen Marten wanted was to have the bots think the former con was going off the deep end.

Maybe a drive would calm him down. So that's what he decided to do.

"Nothing like a drive to calm the nerves." Said Knock Out. He drove outside the city limits to a track so he could go fast. Knock Out zipped by some rocks and could feel dirt and metal under his tire's.

This was fun. But it was short lived. The next thing he knew was being blasted of the track. Knock Out transformed and use his feet to push himself away from a rock he was headed for.

Normally Knock Out would be angry about the damage to his paint but he could tell this bot was trying to off line him and he had to get out of their!

Knock Out changed back into his alt mode and started to drive away but the other bot was hot on his teal!

Knock Out transformed again and jumped in to a cave hoping to lose his attacker. But now it was so dark it was impossible to see.

Suddenly Knock Out felt himself being grabbed and slammed into the wall of the cave! He was now struggling with his attacker! And could feel energon dripping across his face and chest plates!

Knock Out was fighting hard to free himself from the other bot's grasps but as he took more punches he could feel himself slipping into emergency recharge!

The other bot hit him once more hard across the helm and Knock Out Knew no more.

?

It was another day in the scrap yard there hadn't been any Deceptacons seen in awhile so the B Team was having some down time.

When suddenly the a ship showed up out of nowhere. The hole team went to see what was going on. And were surprised to see Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Wheel Jack, and Ultra Magnus. But what really surprised them is who was with them it was none other the Sound Wave, Starscream and Megatron himself.

"Hi what are you guys doing?" "And why are there three Deceptacons with you?" Ask Bumblebee.

"There's trouble on Cybertron someone is brutally attacking Autobots and Deceptacons." Said Ultra Magnus.

"These three have defected and are trying to porve they changed for the better." Said Ratchet.

The others couldn't help noticing that Arcee kept giving Starscream death glares.

?

They all went inside the ship. Where the B Team was surprised to see Knock Out hook up to several machines on some kind of life support.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Ask Russell who along with his father Denny had just interred the ship.

"He had a close call but he'll pull though." Said Ratchet.

"He was attacked then left for scrap." "But luckily Smokescreen discovered him before he offlined." Said Arcee.

"Compared to some of the others he actually got easy." Said Week Jack.

"We can't let this happen to anyone else we have to find out who's doing this and stop them." Said Bumblebee.

"We'll help anyway we can." Said Optimus.

 **Author's note.**

 **Hope you like this first chapter. I got a tablet so I can post fics again. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes or misspellings I'm still learning how this thing works. Hope to have the next chapter up soon and will also try to work more on my other story Uprising. Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends and Old Friends

Chapter 2 New Friends and Old Friends

Meanwhile away from the scrap yard a girl was taking pictures. Shayna Lockhart had applied for a job with the government.

They said all she had to do was take photos of old base's so they'd know which one's could still be used.

"Can this get anymore boring?" Shayna asked herself.

She had just moved to Jasper Nevada and had already gone though ten job offers before this one. This hadn't been her day. First she had tried to get a job at a fast food place but they didn't have an opening. Then she tried to work at a laundry mat and accidentally turned everything pink.

And those had just been the first on a long list of failures that day.

She had been walking and trying to think of another place she could applie at when she had bumped into a man who suggested she go there to ask for a job. And here she was.

"That Agent Fowler guy shore was nice to help me find this job." She thought. She was determined to do a good job. She needed this gig.

Shayna had just arrived at another base when she heard something. She looked to see what was there and was expecting to see a deer or something but what she saw instead was a giant robot .

It was really big and looked anything but friendly and it spotted her she snapped a picture because her finger was on the button.

But then the robot started after her so she started running for her life.

?

Meanwhile at the scrap yard Fixit went inside the ship. Where Ratchet was doing more repairs on Knock Out who still hadn't gained conciseness yet.

"What is it Fixit?" Ask Ratchet.

"There's a signal in Jasper Nevada." Said Fixit.

"Oh Scrap." "The rest of the team is out on patrol." Said Ratchet.

"I'm here." Said Starscream. "I'll be glad to do the mission."

"Please tell me someone else is here anyone else." Ratchet said to Fixit.

"I'm afraid not." Said Fixit. "This should go well." Thought Ratchet. He had to stay to repair Knock Out. And Fixit had to control the ground bridge. So Starscream had to go after the Deceptacon.

"Fixit open the ground bridge." Said Ratchet.

?

Shayna was trying to escape from the robot that was still after her. She managed to get inside a cave that was to small for the robot to fallow her.

"Come out so I can crush you!" Said the robot.

"Yah like I'd really do that!" Said Shayna.

"Then you leave me no choice" said the robot. Who started pounding the side of the cave trying to make it fall in on her.

Then suddenly a portal opened that look like a tunnel with a green light coming from it. A jet flew out and hit the robot knocking it away from the cave.

Shayna noticed the cave in had stopped and looked out it see what was going on. And saw the jet transform into another robot the two were fighting.

"Starscream I never thought I'd see you protecting a human." Said the other Deceptacon who was red and a dull shade of yellow.

"I've change and so has our leader." Said Starscream.

"Then maybe the Deceptacons need to be under new management. Said the other con who Starscream had recognized as Six Shot Shock Wave's brother.

Starscream and Six Shot were still fighting and Shayna saw her chance to get out of there after snapping another picture.

She figured if she survived she'd need proof to get her boss to believe her story and the government should know if there was some kind of threat.

Starscream managed to hit Six Shot several times but Six Shot was also holding his own. And slammed Starscream into the base which luckily had been abandoned. Because there was nothing left of it now.

Starscream pulled himself up and saw that Six Shot had escaped. And the human had run off somewhere.

"Oh scrap." Said Starscream. Realizing not only had Six Shot escaped but the human had pictures of the hole thing.

?

Back at the scrap yard Starscream told the others what happened.

"Starscreeeam!" "Not only did you fail to capture Six Shot but you let him and yourself get caught on film!" Said Megatron.

"Sorry master!" "I tried my best." "My humble apologue." Said Starscream.

"Woe woe woe. Calm down Megatron. Starscream did the best he could." Said Russell.

"Son you might not want to get between those two." Said Denny.

Megatron walked outside reminding himself he was one of the good guys now. And fighting the urg to hit someone.

Starscream sighed in relief. And walked to a room in the ship.

All of a sudden "Boom!" Everyone ran to the med bay to see what happened.

And were surprised to see Starscream being hit by Knock Out who had regained conciseness and attacking Starscream because he didn't know he had switched side's.

"Knock Out he's not a con anymore its OK!" Said Smokescreen.

"Oh sorry Screamer." Said Knock Out.

"That's OK. I avoid a beating from Megatron just to get one from you. I should have known I wasn't that lucky." Said Starscream.

"We need to think of what to do about Six Shot and the human. If she got proof about us. Not only could she blow our secret but Six Shot may go after her. We have to find her before he does." Said Optimus Prime.

"Wait Starscream said she was in Jasper Nevada so that's a good thing let's call some old friends." Said Arcee.

 **Hope this chapter wasn't to short I tried to make it longer. I'm trying to find the right length. Hope you like this chapter I'll try to have the next one up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Reunion

Chapter 3 Reunion

When Shayna arrived at work the next day. She was going to show her photos to General Brice.

She went to his office but something seemed off she could hear shouting from inside the door.

"General Brice?" Said Shayna as she knocked on the door.

"What?" He said as he open the door but not enuff for Shayna to see inside.

But she did see blood going down the side of his face.

"Are you okay?" Asked Shayna.

"Yes I'm fine now go and don't waste my time!" Said Brice.

Shayna obeyed but couldn't help noticing a panicked look on his face.

?

Meanwhile the Autobots were reuniting with some old friends.

Jack, Miko and Raff entered the scrap yard with Agent Fowler and Jack's mom.

"Hi guys long time no see." Said Smokescreen.

"Yah it's good to see you guys again." Said Jack.

Everyone couldn't help noticing the wedding rings Agent Fowler and Jack's mother were wearing.

"What are they doing here!" Asked Agent Fowler. Looking at the four former Cons who were their.

And everyone noticed Knock Out back away shyly. Figuring he felt bad that their last in counter was him kidnapping Agent Fowler and Jack's mom.

The Autobots explained that they had changed and were trying to make amends.

While everyone got to know each other and caught up on old times.

"Hate to interrupt but a Deceptacon simbol simple signal has poped up in Jasper again." Said Fixit.

"We better get going Autobots Reve up and Roll out." Said Bumblebee.

?

Meanwhile Shayna was about to leave to take photos of another base. When she realized she forgot to give the pictures to General Brice.

She didn't know if she should disturb him or not based on the reaction she got earlier.

But the fact that he had been bleeding had her concerned. So she decided to risk being yelled at again to see if he was OK.

So she went to the door and knocked. But no answer.

"General Brice." She yelled though the door. Still nothing.

Shayna opened the door and wished she hadn't. General Brice was slumped over his desk dead. With two robots looming over him. Who both turned to look at Shayna who took off running the moment she saw them!

Shayna ran out of the building with the robots in hot pursuit! She suddenly noticed a purple motorcycle with no rider also following her.

The motorcycle changed into another robot.

"So this is the human who gave Six Shot a hard time last night." Said Fracture. "Divebomb, Air Razer don't let her escape!"

Shayna was running for her life but the three Deceptacons were catching up fast!

Then she tripped and hit the pavement. Shayna quickly brushed her long chestnut hair out of her face and put her glasses which had Fallon off back on just in time to see Fracture gaining on her and his two minicons almost close anuff to grab her!

Shayna closed her eyes thinking this was it. But all of a sudden a red Austen Martin drove next to her hitting both minicons knocking them away from her.

"Quick get in!" Said a voice. Shayna noticed this car didn't have a driver.

Shayna knew this was another robot since she knew they could turn into vehicles but could she trust it or not!

She decided to get in since this one seemed to be trying to help her. And if not she'd probably die either way. So she got in.

As soon as his passenger was seated Knock Out started driving like mad trying to keep her away from Fracture!

 **Cliffhanger. Sorry if this chapter was short will try to have the next one up soon. As well as the rest of uprising.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Chase

Chapter 4 A Chase.

Knock Out continued to drive as fast as he could go. With Fracture and the two minicons in hot pursuit.

Shayna meanwhile was getting the ride of her life. And had no idea why all this was happening to her.

Then Knock Out slammed on the breaks. And opened his door.

"Go somewhere safe I have to fight back if we're gonna survive this!" Said Knock Out.

Not having to be asked twice Shayna ran off in the opposite direction. While Knock Out was fighting Fracture.

But Knock Out hadn't fully healed yet and Fracture hit one of Knock Out's wounds. Causing the red mech to grasp it in pain.

"I can't believe the Autobots sent a wounded team mate to fight me." Said Fracture mockingly. "Oh well easy kill."

Knock Out was in so much pain. Now all he could do was close his optics and wait for the final blow. But it never came.

Knock Out opened his optics to see Drift fighting Fracture. And Ratchet drove over and was helping with his wounds.

"What part of just drive the human to safety did you not get?" Said Ratchet.

"The part where we were about to be caught because it took you guys forever and next Tuesday to get here." Said Knock Out. Much to the amusement of Starscream who had just landed in time to hear the exchange. And couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wait where's the human?" Ask Knock Out remembering he told her to run for it.

"Oh Scrap!" They all three said at once.

?

Meanwhile Shayna had managed to hide in a cornfield.

"That was a mess." Said Shayna. "Hope that robot who helped me is OK."

"I'd be more worried about myself if I was you." Said a voice from above her.

"Not another one!" Said Shayna knowing for the way he spoke that this one wasn't on her side. She took off running though the field.

Thunderhuf transformed into his bulldozer mode and was chasing her and destroying everything in his path.

Shayna kept running knowing if she stopped she would be crushed.

Thunderhuf was gaining on her when all of a sudden Sideswipe and Bumblebee started fighting him.

Just as Shayna made it out of the cornfield. Then Strongarm showed up with Denny and Russell.

"Get in now." Said Russell. Shayna didn't have to be told twice. She just wanted to be anywhere but here.

A ground bridge appeared and they drove though it. And came out at the scrap yard.

"What was that?" Asked Shayna who looked as if she might faint.

When Strongarm stopped the three human's got out. And spent over an hour explaining everything to Shayna and then introduced her to the Autobots, their human friends and the former Deceptacons.

After Shayna was up to speed she give the photos she took the day before to Agent Fowler so he could get rid of them.

"Sorry for any trouble I might of caused." Said Shayna.

"We are just glad your all right." Said Optimus Prime.

"But she's not out of the woods yet Prime the Deceptacons might still go after her." Said Agent Fowler.

"Then we'll have to protect her." Said Bumblebee.

"And we still need to find out who's been attacking Autobots and Deceptacons." Said Raff.

"Looks like we have a lot to do." Said Smokescreen.

"Yes first thing we need to do is decide who will be Shayna's guardian." Said Bumblebee.

?

Meanwhile at an abandoned steel mine the Deceptacons were using for a base.

"I can't believe you guys failed to squish a human." Said Steeljaw.

"But at least she won't be anymore trouble then the humans the Autobots already have on their side."

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Six Shot. "It's not like we can just go attack the Autobots since our once grate leader. And three other Cons have joined then we'd be out numbered."

"Yes attacking now would be illogical." Said Shockwave who appeared from the shadows.

"Ah Shackwave so nice to have you join us." Said Steeljaw.

"I thought we could use some help so I contacted my bro." Said Six Shot.

"Your decision was logical." Said Shockwave. "I will began contacting other Deceptacons."

"Then we'll crush the Autobots." Said Steeljaw. "Thou I would like to know who's behind the attacks to both fractions."

?

Meanwhile at the Scrap yard. Ratchet was doing more repairs on Knock Out.

"Knock Out I was meaning to ask you something I noticed when you were fighting Fracture you didn't use your drill." Said Ratchet.

"With all the drama earlier I forgot I couldn't use it because it was gone." Said Knock Out. "Do you think the bot who tried to offline me on Cybertron took it?"

"Well the other victims also had parts missing." Said Ratchet.

"So someone is attacking bots, stealing their parts and leaving them for scrap." Said Knock Out. "But why?"

"I don't know." Said Ratchet.

?

 **Well that's all for this chapter. I'm doing a poll for the next chapter for who Shayna's guardian will be. So be shore to vote for your choice. And will try to have the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5 Kidnapped

Chapter 5 Kidnapped.

The next day Shayna got up and was out in the scrap yard trying to see how she could help. They were still trying to decide who her guardian should be.

"I know why don't you take turns spending time with each of the bots to see who you get along with best." Said Denny.

"OK that's not a bad idea." Said Shayna as she went over to see who wanted to go first. Then Knock Out volunteered.

They decided to go for a drive and talk.

?

Knock Out was driving and he and Shayna were talking and getting to know each other. When Knock Out spotted a jet flying their way.

"Guss a certain seeker wants a turn." Said Knock Out. But he suddenly noticed this wasn't Starscream or Windblade. This jet was to big to be ether of them.

Knock Out noticed a Deceptacon logo. And pulled to the side of the road.

"Shayna go hide!" Said Knock Out opening his door so his passenger could get to safety. Shayna obeyed and hid in the bushes.

Then the jet transformed into a Deceptacon called Lugnut who Knock Out remembered from the war. Lugnut was one of Megatron's most loyal followers. Maybe if he told him that Megatron was with the Autobots now Lugnut would join them and he could avoid a fight.

"Hay Lugnut long time no see." Said Knock Out. "Megatron is with the Autobots now so you ca.." Just then Knock Out was hit and knocked to the ground.

"You lie lord Megatron would never join the Autobots." Said Lugnut who had hit Knock Out before he could finish talking.

"No it's the truth." Said Knock Out pulling himself up.

"That will be the day" said another Deceptacon call Blitz wing who had come up behind Knock Out with what sounded like a German actsent.

Blitz wing was another Deceptacon from the war he was one of the more unstable ones because he had three faces that changed around and a different personality for each. one was calm and cool the other was hot and angry and the third was random and just acted nuts. And he could use both fire and ice blasts. And was able to transform in to both a jet and a tank.

Knock Out knew he was seriously out matched here. And Shayna could tell he was in trouble.

So she got out her phone and sent a text message to the others for help.

Knock Out was trying to fight the two of them or at least keep them busy so Shayna could get away. When he suddenly felt Lugnut's fist hit him in the helm knocking him out.

Shayna managed to sneak inside Blitz wing alt mode. As they took off with Knock Out. Shayna had no idea where they were going.

Till they arrived at an abandoned steel mill. And she jumped out the first chance she got and hid. Hoping the others got her message and were on the way.

?

A few minutes later Knock Out came to and realized he was chained up on the floor. And the Deceptacons were there and he didn't like the way they were looking at him.

"What do you want with me?" Asked Knock Out.

"Oh we just want to offer you a place on the team." "And for you to tell us all you know about the Autobots." Said Steeljaw.

"Fat chance!" Said Knock Out. "I'm never going down that road again!" "And I'm not telling you anything!"

"We'll see about that." Said Steeljaw as he dug his claws into Knock Out's frame causing the red mech to scream in pain.

"I know you like to look good Knock Out so let's see how much damage I can do." Said Steeljaw. "But if you tell me what I want to know I'll have you fix up as good as new or better."

"No I won't tell you anything!" Said Knock Out.

"Do you really think any of the Autobots or their human friends care about you?" "To them you'll always be nothing but a con." "You still have the spark of a Deceptacon Knock Out." "And what would Breakdown think if he knew you changed sides?" Said Steeljaw.

Suddenly to spite being chained Knock Out managed to jump up at Steeljaw.

"How dare you!" "I can't believe you tried to play that card!" "If Breakdown would have been there he would have switched sides to!" "And I'll never be a con again!" "Or betray the Autobots!" "I'd rather die!" Said Knock Out now in a fit of rage at Steeljaw for trying to use Breakdown's memory like that.

"That can be arranged!" Said Steeljaw as he hit Knock Out sending the red medic to the floor unconscious.

Shockwave hook him to the chronic psychic patch so we can rip any information he has out of his processor then you can use what's left in you're experiments or just scrap him for all I care." Said Steeljaw.

Shayna was trying to think of what to do to help Knock Out when Six Shot spotted her.

"Well well well if it isn't the human who made a fool of me two nights a go." Said Six Shot. "Now I can squash you like the bug you are."

"Not if I can help it!" Six Shot turned to see who spoke just in time to be punched out by Starscream who had shown up out of seemingly nowhere with Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

"Shayna get in!" Said Bumblebee. "Sideswipe and Starscream get Knock Out."

Shayna got in Bumblebee's alt mode. While Sideswipe and Starscream got Knock Out and they all escaped through a ground bridge.

"That could have gone better." Said Six Shot just in time to be punched out again this time by Steeljaw to vent his frustration.

?

A few hours latter at the scrap yard Ratchet had just finished patching up Knock Out.

"You've shore had it ruff the past few days." Said Starscream. "this is usually the kind of thing that happens to me."

"Are you OK I heard everything that went down back there that was harsh." Said Shayna. "And when Ratchet was fixing you you were shaking like you were having a nightmare."

"I was I dreamed about when Breakdown was being cut opened by Mech only instead of Breakdown it was me being taken apart." Said Knock Out who Shayna could have shore she saw shivering.

"Don't worry it was just a dream probably caused by the way you were tortured back there." "And none of what Steeljaw said was true." "You proved your an Autobot and I think Breakdown would be proud." Said Shayna. "And I'd like you to be my guardian."

"Thanks I'd be honored." Said Knock Out and the two smiled at each other.

?

Meanwhile at a secret base in Crown City. A man in a suit and tie walked out to a black and gray mussel car. That changed into a Cybertronian.

"So when do we make our move?" Ask the man. "I want to make the Cybertronians wish they never found this planet."

"If you hate us so much why are you working with me?" Asked the transformer.

"You have the resources I need to form New Mech and take down the Autobots and Deceptacons." Said the man. "You already caused a good panic on Cybertron with those attacks." "And why are you so willing to betray your kind?"

"Oh I'm just in it for the upgrades." Said the Cybertronian changing his hand and studying his new drill.

?

 **To be continued. Knock Out won the poll. Hope you enjoyed it so far. Who are these new enemies. And what does that guy have against Transformers all will be revealed in time. I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 A wild night

Chapter 6 A wild night.

Knock Out drove over the pavement leading to Shayna's house. They were going to be staying there And Shayna was glad to be back home.

It was a cute little yellow and white house in a suburban area. With a garage that Shayna hadn't used yet that would be perfect for Knock Out. She had always taken public transportation and would have to think of how to explain where the pretty red sports car came from if anyone came over.

They drove inside the garage where Shayna got out and Knock Out transformed after the doors were shut so no one could see the red mech transform.

"So now what?" Asked Shayna.

"The Autobots said I'll be staying here as your guardian in case the Cons try anything." Said Knock Out. "So what do you do for fun around here?"

"It can get pretty boring here actually." Said Shayna.

"I know maybe we can go for a drive." Said Knock Out.

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Shayna.

They drove around town and talked and listened to the radio. And didn't come home till night. And were both tried so Knock Out went straight into recharge. And Shayna went inside and to bed.

?

Meanwhile a the man in the suit was at a meeting.

"These Transformers as we've been calling them are a threat to humanity." "These Autobots and Deceptacons only care about fighting each other and we have to stop them before earth and the human race pays the price for it." Said the man.

"You need New Mech to handle them." "My Bother Cylus was working on Mech but he died before he could take it to the next level which is what I plan to do." "My name is Spencer and I will lead New Mech against the Cybertronian threat."

?

After the meeting was over Spencer went outside and up to the black and gray car from the night before.

"Lockdown the bord meeting didn't go well we'll have to show them what a threat the transformers are so we'll have to arrange something." Said Spencer. And then the two started laughing evilly.

?

Meanwhile Starscream was flying around in his jet mode when he felt something blast him out of the sky and he hit the ground hard. He tried it get up but was suddenly zapped and the last thing he know was several volt of electricity going through his fram before losing going unconscious.

He came to strapped to a giant table some hours later. He struggled to get free but the chains were to strong. And he felt weak and saw there was an EMP device that was to blame for it.

"What's going on?" Starscream asked.

"Your going to help me find out how to kill your kind." Said Spencer.

"Who are you and why are you doing this?" Asked Starscream.

"I'm making the would a better place for us humans by taking your kind out of it." Said Spencer. "Do it!"

"Do what?!" Starscream asked nervously.

"We found some substances from your planet and want to see how three of the mix?" Said Spencer. "Your familiar with Drak Energon, Red Energon and Toxin are you not." "We're gonna have a drone we made give you a little cocktail of all three."

"No!" "Don't please!" Yelled Starscream struggling in vine as the drone put the unstable substance in to him.

"I wonder how the other experiment Lockdown is doing will work?" Said Spencer waiting to see what would happen to the seeker.

?

Meanwhile Sideswipe and Strongarm had run into Lockdown and were fight him but he retreated for no reason after putting something on Strongarm.

"Well that could have gone better." Said Strongarm but she suddenly started acting strange. She was transforming back and forth and had no control over her body.

"Sideswipe help!" Said Strongarm.

At first Sideswipe thought she was playing a joke on him but realized it wasn't when she ran a stoplight Strongarm would never break a rule willingly.

Sideswipe called the others for back up.

?

Meanwhile Shayna heard something outside and went out to see what was going on and saw Strongarm speeding down the road. And started to go back to bed before what she just saw sunk in she ran to the garage.

"Knock Out wake up something is wrong with Strongarm!" Said Shayna.

Knock Out saw what was going on and drove after her with Sideswipe. Worried she was going to blow their secret form the way she was driving and transforming.

Knock Out transformed and was trying to grab her. But she was to fast. And Shayna looked like she was going to have a mini heart attack when she saw Knock Out was standing in front of the Witwikey house right as Spike was taking out the trash and was going to see him.

She had to do something to averte this.

"Hay Spike what's up how's your wife and son?" Ask Shayna trying to distract him and standing in front of him to stop him from seeing the transformer.

"Their doing grate." Said Spike.

"Good gotta go!" Said Shayna noticing Strongarm was still going nuts and the three transformers were on the move again.

Knock Out transformed and managed to grab Strongarm when Sideswipe managed to get in front of her.

"Now let's see what's making you do this?" Said Knock Out who spotted a small device on Strongarm's neck that he pulled off.

"What is that thing?" Ask Sideswipe.

"I think it's the reason for Strongarm's joyride." Said Knock Out.

Then they saw someone was about to look out the window they were in front of. And jumped around the corner to avoid being spotted and Knock Out fell backwards making Sideswipe jump and pull down a power line by mistake causing a blackout and Shayna got there in time to hear wait sounded like stone or glass breaking.

"Are you three OK?" Asked Shayna.

"Yes we're fine and no one saw us." "Thou my paint job needs fixing and I hope no one was to crazy about that marvol patio set I fell on." Said Knock Out.

"When we get back to base I'm writing myself up for running a red light, destruction of public property, running three stop signs, disturbing the peace and almost blowing out cover." Said Strongarm.

"Don't worry Strongarm it wasn't your fault." "It was that thing on your neck." Said Shayna. "We'll take it to Ratchet so he can try and find out what it is."

They all agreed it was a good idea. And went to the scrap yard.

?

"I'll study it and see what I can learn." Said Ratchet after they brought him the device. And Knock Out agreed to help.

"This thing shore gave us a lot of trouble." Said Sideswipe.

"Speaking of trouble has anyone see Starscream lately?" Asked Bumblebee.

"No but his life signal is going crazy!" Said Knock Out who had just looked at the monitor.

"We better go to his location and see what going on!" Said Wind blade.

"I'm opening the ground bridge to his location now." Said Fixit.

?

When they entered the ground bridge they came out at a junkyard and saw Starscream laying there shaking uncontrollably and leaking energon from his mouth and his optics lights were flashing off and on. And he was clawing at himself as if he was having a seager.

"Quick get him to the med bay!" Said Bumblebee."He's hurting himself!"

"There's a stasis pod put him in it now!" Said Ratchet.

They put Starscream in the stasis pod and the seeker became still.

"What happened to him?" Asked Smokescreen.

"We don't know but being in stasis will keep him stable until we can find out what's wrong and how to fix him." Said Ratchet.

"But it's clear he's very sick." Said Knock Out.

?

 **Cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will they be able to save Starscream?, Will the Autobots be able to stop Lockdown and New Mech?, What are the Deceptacons up to? All these answers are to come. I'll try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 Saving a Seeker

Chapter 7 Saving a Seeker.

The next few hours were quite everyone was busy trying to think of a way to help Starscream. And Ratchet and Knock Out trying to find out what was wrong with him.

They had tried taking him out of stasis but he kept having convolutions and coffing up energon. So they had to keep him in stasis.

"I wish there was someway to help." Said Ruff. "I mean I know he caused a lot of trouble in the past but it's still hard seeing him like that."

Then Ratchet came out and told them what they had learned.

"Starscream has Dark energon, Red energon and Toxin in his system." Said Ratchet getting everyone's attention.

"So how can we help him?" Asked Grimlock.

"Unfortunately we don't know yet." Said Ratchet. "The Dark energon and Toxin is what's causing him to seager because the Toxin is killing him but Dark energon reanimates the dead so it's keeping him from dying in kind of a tug of war." "While the Red energon is making their affects faster then normal."

"Then what's going to happen to him?" Ask Bumblebee.

"The longer he's in stasis the more likely the chance of permanent damage." Said Ratchet.

Then Knock Out came out and agreed that things didn't look good for Starscream but they would keep trying to save him.

Then all of a sudden Megatron went over and pulled Starscream out of the stasis pod and tossed him to the ground and the seeker jerked around uncontrollably and Megatron aimed his arm cannon at Starscream's spark chamber!

"No stop what are you doing!" Yelled Knock Out who threw himself over Starscream! And Bumblebee and Ratchet hurried over there as well.

"Megatron what is the meaning of this?" Asked Optimus.

"I was doing him a favor he'll be suffering and permanently damage!" "Starscream is already dead!" Said Megatron

"That's not ture as long as he still has a spark there's a chance we can save him." Said Ratchet.

Megatron didn't feel like arguing and walked off. Then Shayna came out and asked what was going on as she saw them put Starscream back in the stasis pod.

"What happened to your paint Knock Out?" Ask Shayna.

Then Knock Out noticed that Starscream had scratched him up pretty good. "Oh scrap!" "After Screamer gets better I may shoot him myself." Said Knock Out who went to fix his paint while bringing Shayna up to speed.

?

"Wow so Megatron tried to mercy kill Starscream!" Said Shayna. "Even if he was well meaning that's not right."

"That just the way he is." Said Knock Out.

"Hay guys!" "You'll never guess what we found out." Said Sideswipe.

"What is it?" Asked Knock Out.

"Sound wave sent Laser beak to fallow Lockdown after me and Strongarm fought him last night and look at this footage he recorded." Said Sideswipe.

?

A few minutes later the hole team watched the footage Laser beak had recorded.

And saw New Mech and heard and saw what Spencer did to Starscream.

"I can believe that jerk Cylus has a brother." Said Knock Out visibly angry.

"We have to be ready for this new enemy." Said Drift.

They were all talking about how to handle the new threat. And Shayna was almost positive she heard Megatron say "I'll make them pay for this." In a whispered tone.

"But first things first we have to help Starscream." Said Bumblebee.

"I know maybe we can find a way to get it out of his system or dilute it somehow." Said Ratchet suddenly getting an idea.

?

Ratchet and Knock Out got to work right away they had to strap Starscream down because his body was still going crazy.

"So the plan is we're gonna do like a human blood transfusion only with energon." Said Knock Out.

Ratchet and Knock Out put tubes in Starscream one to put good energon in him and one to drain the bad stuff out.

"I hope this works." Said Shayna.

"Me too." Said Bumblebee. "and Knock Out said something about giving Starscream some kind of upgrade while their at it."

"Wonder what he ment by that?" Said Jack.

Everyone was waiting and hoping this would work. When Ratchet came out.

"So how'd it go?" Asked Shayna.

"Grate we're just waiting for him to wake up." "Knock Out is with him now."

Then they all heard something go boom and went to where Knock Out was with Starscream to see what happened Ratchet got there first and Knock Out was on the floor and Starscream who was awake now was trying to help him up but still wasn't at full percent and was about to fall too.

When Bumblebee helped him back to bed.

"What happened I woke up and Knock Out was here and I accidentally shot him with something is he OK?" Asked Starscream.

"Don't worry only stunned." Said Knock Out "I should have told you I gave you a null ray."

"Thanks." Said Starscream "and thanks all of you for saving me."

"Your welcome." Said Everyone.

Then Ratchet had to help Knock Out to a chair because the stunning affect hadn't were off yet.

"My poor paint." Said Knock Out.

"Hay it was your idea to give him that." Said Ratchet.

Everyone had to laugh at that. Even Knock Out couldn't keep a straight face.

After the day they'd had everyone decided to relax and take it easy. They'd deal with the Deceptacons and New Mech tomorrow.

?

 **All for that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to have the next one up soon. In the mean time feel free to check out my other fanfics.**


	8. Chapter 8 Secret's Out

Chapter 8 Secret's Out.

The next day everyone was at the scrap yard but Shayna, Knock Out and Starscream. Shayna and Knock Out had gone to a store in Crown city to get food for a Barbeque the human members of the team were planning.

And Starscream was flying around in his jet mode being more careful this time. After his run in with New Mech.

Shayna and Knock Out were on their way back to the scrap yard while listing to music on Knock Out's radio. When all of a sudden a blast hit that just missed them.

"What was that?" Asked Shayna. Then to more shots followed.

"I don't want to scare you Shayna but I think were being shot at!" Said Knock Out. As he turned to avoid the basts that kept being fired at them. That he was shore were form the arm cannon of a Deceptacon they hadn't spotted yet.

Knock Out was doing his best to avoid being hit and get out of there to keep Shayna safe. All he could do was flee because he couldn't transform to fight back in the middle of a big city where humans would see. Or with Shayna inside him.

"I need back up!" Knock Out almost screamed into his com link. "We're under attack!"

Knock out quickly pulled under a bridge where he let Shayna out. "Shayna run!" He told her.

"But what about you!" She asked.

"I'll be fine just go and get somewhere safe!" Said Knock Out before driving off to lead who ever was attacking them away form her and Crown city.

?

Knock Out was taking massive damage but he refused to transform and he saw the con who was firing on him was in vehicle mode giving chase.

It was a black and gray muscle car. Knock Out was trying to lead it to a non populated area so he could fight back. But Lockdown had other plans and made it next to Knock Out and started ramming him into some rails on the side of the road. And making his alt mode flip over and crash.

Then Lockdown drove over and started shooting him again. Knock Out was waiting for the final blow knowing he couldn't fight back with out blowing their cover.

Then all of a sudden a fighter jet blasted Lockdown away form him with a missile. Knock Out never thought he'd be so glad to see Starscream's alt mode. Which was now plowing into Lockdown.

But his relief suddenly turned into horror when Lockdown transformed in front of a huge crowd of people and hit Starscream so hard it caused him to change too.

"I think we've been hiding in the shadows to long." Said Lockdown. As he hit Starscream again.

"He lost it!" Thought both Starscream and Knock Out.

Knock Out finally transformed and joined the fight since the secret was out there was no point in just laying there.

"I remember you form Cybertron so you survived that beat down I give you." "Guess I should say thank you for the drill." Said Lockdown as he started using it on Knock Out.

Then Starscream rammed Lockdown with his jet mode pushing him away form Knock Out.

Shayna was now watching form the crowd and pulled out her phone to tell the rest of the team what had happened.

When she heard someone behind her and saw a women with a microphone and some men holding a camera. That she realized were reporters.

"Please tell me you aren't recording this." Said Shayna not knowing what to do.

"Recording this we're broadcasting live." "The hole world is going to see this." Said the reporter.

"Oh scrap!" Thought Shayna.

?

Meanwhile at the scrap yard everyone saw what was going down on the news.

"This is horrible!" Said Bumblebee. "How are we going to fix this?"

"The important thing right now is we have to help our friends." Said Optimus Prime.

Then they went through the ground bridge Ratchet had opened.

?

Meanwhile Starscream and Knock Out were still fighting Lockdown. Lockdown was out numbered but far from out matched. He pulled a cheap shot by shooting a bridge with a school bus on it. Luckily no one in the bus was harmed but it was about to fall off the bridge on to the road. and Shayna could hear kids screaming inside.

"There are kids in there!" Shayna screamed.

Knock Out ran over and caught the bus and managed to push it back up on the bridge to safety but was now having to hold up the bridge. And Starscream was now fighting Lockdown by himself.

Starscream was holding his own for the most part but Knock Out who was already damaged was struggling to hold up the bridge.

Then a ground bridge opened and Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Grimlock came through.

Knock Out was glad for Grimlock and Bulkhead to relieve him from holding the bridge.

And they managed to fix it by putting a beam under it. It wasn't a permanent fix but it would hold till a construction team could do some real repairs.

Meanwhile Bumblebee and Optimus were helping Starscream fight Lockdown. And managed to beat him when Starscream took him by surprise with his null ray. Stunning him.

"I believe this belongs to my friend Knock Out." Said Starscream as he took the drill off Lockdown.

They were about to leave through the ground bridge when suddenly some military tanks showed up and started shooting at them and most of the shots were hitting an already injured Knock Out.

Starscream was mad and aimed his missile as if he was going to open fire.

"Starscream don't!" Yelled Optimus, Bumblebee and Shayna at once. Then he lowered his missile and helped Knock Out through the ground bridge. And the others fallowed.

?

Later at the scrap yard everyone was talking about how to handle the fact that the hole world knew about the transformers now.

When all of a sudden they hard knocking at the door and then a voice said "open up this is the military."

"No how did they find us?" Said Bumblebee.

"Ratchet open the ground bridge we all have to get out of here." Said Optimus.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge and all the human members of the team got inside their friend's alt modes and drove through.

They didn't know where they were going but at least they were all staying to gather this time.

Shayna look back through Knock Out's window he was still damaged but it wasn't serious they were the last two to leave through the ground bridge.

Once they were out Megatron and Starscream both stepped forward and shot the ground bridge before it closed so no one could fallow them.

One thing was for shore now their was no going back.

?

 **To be continued.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to have the next one up soon. Feel free to send feedback.**


	9. Chapter 9 Hiding

Chapter 9 Hiding

After going through the ground bridge. The team arrived in Mexico where the transformers stayed in their vehicle modes and the humans checked into a hotel all taking different rooms and pretending not to know each other.

While the transformers with more questionable alt modes found a cave to hide in that the team would use as a temporary base.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Jack.

"We all lay low for the time being and try to find out how to make this problem go away." Said Agent Folwer.

"How do we do that?" Asked June.

"No clue." Said Agent Folwer.

Jack decided to go check on Arcee so went outside where he saw Starscream in his jet mode parked next to the hotel. With Shayna, Miko, Raff and Russell all jumping on to him for being to close and risking their cover.

"Starscream what do you think your doing this is a hotel not an airport or military base you look to out of place!" Said Jack.

"I know but I don't want to be anywhere near Megatron right now." Said Starscream. "I know he blames me for the world finding out about us he blames me for everything and I don't want to face his wrath right now."

"I'm shore he knows it wasn't your fault Starscream it was Lockdown's." Said Russell who had to yell for the seeker to hear him over a car horn.

"Hay Knock Out do you mind!" Said Miko to the red Austen Martin who had been honking his horn at Starscream the hole time. "If anything that'll draw even more attention."

"Oh sorry." Said Knock Out still in his vehicle mode which looked better since Ratchet helped him repair himself.

"Cool a fighter jet!" Said a girl who ran up to get a closer look. And was joined by four boys. Who all looked to be around Jack's age. The group started talking to Jack, Miko, Raff, Shayna and Russell.

"Hi my name is Rad and these are my friends Carlos, Alexis, Fred and Billy." Said Rad. "We're here on vacation."

They talked with them for over an hour. Alexis seemed interested in Starscream's jet mode. While the boys were more focused on Knock Out.

Finally they had to go because it was getting late and they were staying somewhere else. And left after saying their goodbyes.

"I thought they'd never leave." Said Starscream.

"I think that girl Alexis liked you Screamer maybe in an alternate universe you could have been partners." Said Knock Out.

"Oh shut up." Said Starscream who left deciding to take his chances with Megatron rather then cause an incident. By being to close to the hotel.

?

Later that night Shayna was on her way back to her room after she had gone to a shop across the street for snacks and a soda. When she saw Jack who had heard something and was going to see what it was.

Then suddenly a man in a black Skye mask run up and put a bag over his head and tie his hands behind his back.

Shayna ran over and took Jack's attacker by surprise while screaming at the top of her lungs. Which got the others attention and June came running out first followed by Miko.

Then Shayna and Jake's Mom started hitting him with their pursues and Miko was jumping up and down swinging her fists. Then Agent Folwer and Denny came running out and Agent Folwer tackled the guy while Denny hit him with a pillow and Shayna shot him a look that said "really."

Then the guy managed to get free from them and was running with all of them behind him even Raff and Russell had joined in the chase. Then the man ran right into Knock Out vehicle mode became he wasn't looking where he was going because he was running from the others.

Now the guy was laying on the pavement in pain with not a bit of dignity left. While June untied Jack's rists and got the bag off his head.

"Why did you try to kidnap my son?" June asked the man with a glare that everyone was glad they weren't on the other end of.

But before she got an answer they all heard the sound of metal on metal and ran to see what was going on but Knock Out stayed to make shore the guy who tried to take Jack didn't go anywhere.

?

When they got to where the sounds were coming from they saw the Autobots, Megatron, Sound Wave and Starscream fighting two Deceptacons who had showed up called Demolisher and Snow Cat who were the newest additions to Steeljaw's pack. They arrived just in time to see them leave.

"That explains why none of the other bots showed up when Shayna was screaming." Said Denny.

Then they explained to their Cybertronian friends what happened while they were all locked in combat.

And the Autobots and three former Cons explained how those two had showed up and they had stopped them but they still got away.

"Sounds like you guys had quite the night." Said Sideswipe.

"I think we could all use a break." Said Optimus "We'll give you guys a lift back to the hotel and Agent Folwer can find out what that guy wanted with Jack."

?

Meanwhile Knock Out was watching the man they caught and waiting for the others to get back. When suddenly he was hit with something and knocked to the ground.

Knock Out tried to get up but was bound by something sticky that prevented him from moving. It was almost like webs.

Then he saw someone he wished he didn't. Arachnid! She had taken him by surprise. And now he was struggling to get free and started to use his saws but she saw what he was about to do and used more webbing to jam them.

"Knock Out long time no see." Said Arachnid. "I see you defected to the Autobots."

"Do you know what those webs do to paint jobs?" Said Knock Out.

"Your paint is the least of your worries New Mech is going to whip out all the Autobots and Deceptacons." Said Arachnid. "Of course excluding Lockdown and myself."

"Your working with them too!" Said Knock Out. "Do you know what the original Mech did to Breakdown!" "And what this New Mech did to Starscream!"

"Yes I heard about what happened to Starscream." Said Arachnid "and I never liked Breakdown that's why I offlined him."

"You murderer!" Yelled Knock Out almost in a sob. Then Arachnid moved closer and Knock Out tensed he thought she was going to kill him! And tried to pull away as she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

"Don't worry I'm not going to suck you energon and turn you into a Terrorcon." Said Arachnid. "Nore am I going to kill you yet." "I'm going to wait and kill you and Arcee after I kill your human pets right in front of you."

"No!" "You stay away from them!" Said Knock Out who was angry but at the same time he felt on the verge of a panic attack.

"And then I'll let you experience how I offlined Breakdown first hand by killing you the same way." Arachnid hissed at him. Then she let the man into her helicopter mode and left.

The others arrived just in time to see her go. And knowing who they were dealing with ran over to make shore Knock Out was OK.

And got the webs off him. but he was now shaking and his optics were dull and sparks were coming from his chest.

"Get him medical attention he's having a Spark attack!" Said Optimus.

?

 **To be continued.**

 **"It seems I left you hanging with another cliff hanger." "Me bad." "I'll try to have the next chapter up soon."**


	10. Chapter 10 Bond

Chapter 10 Bond

Knock Out had lost conciseness when they got him to the med bay Ratchet had set up. And now Ratchet was working to treat him but his spark was getting weaker.

"Come on Knock Out don't do this." Said Ratchet. "Please hold on." Ratchet kept working to save Knock Out but the red mech's spark was getting worse by the minute.

Meanwhile everyone else was waiting outside all worried about Knock Out.

"What did Arachnid do to him?" Asked Shayna.

"What ever it was she must have really scared him." Said Bumblebee.

They both noticed how mad Arcee looked. And Bumblebee explained to Shayna and the others who hadn't been there last time they had to deal with her what she did to Tailgate.

Then Ratchet came out and said Knock Out was stable and going to be fine. Much to everyone's relief. And they all went to check on him. He was awake now and looked a lot better.

"You okay partner?" Asked Shayna. "You had us all worried."

"I'm fine I just had a close call." Said Knock Out. "But I don't think I should be your guardian anymore."

"OK if that's what you want I won't force you." Said Shayna. "But I'm still gonna be your friend OK."

"OK." Said Knock Out. The others were in shock why didn't Knock Out want to be Shayna's guardian anymore? And why didn't Shayna question why?

After the others walked out so Knock Out could get some rest Starscream asked Shayna what that was about.

"I think Arachnid must have threatened me and he thinks he can keep me safe by pushing me away." Said Shayna.

"Why do you think that?" Asked Starscream.

"Because I can't really explain it but it's like I can pick up on what Knock Out is feeling sometimes and he was feeling pain and fear." Said Shayna.

"I heard the Autobots talking about something called an empathy bond where if a human and cybertronian get close enuff they share a telepathic link." Said Starscream. "It works like a seeker trine bond."

"Interesting." Said Shayna. "Well I think its cool that he's trying to protect me." "Till Knock Out changes his mind do you want to be my temporary guardian?"

"OK" said Starscream.

?

Meanwhile Arcee went to talk to Knock Out.

"OK Knock Out what did Arachnid do to you?" Asked Arcee. "Why did you tell Shayna you didn't want to be her guardian anymore?"

"She said she was going to kill me and you and that before she does she's going to kill Shayna and Jack right in front of us!" said Knock Out his voice cracking once in a while. "She killed Breakdown!" "And said she'll kill me the same way!" "I can't let her hurt Shayna."

"I should have known it was something like that." Said Arcee. "Knock Out I understand what it's like to lose a partner and friend." "But you can't protect Shayna by pushing her away."

"Your right." Said Knock Out. "I'm gonna go ask if I can still be her guardian."

?

Meanwhile Shayna and Starscream were walking around the area it was pretty much deserted so they didn't have to worry about Starscream being seen.

Next thing they knew Starscream was zapped and knocked out and someone came up and hit Shayna in the back of the head knocking her out as well.

A few hours later Shayna woke up in some kind of holding cell and realized she was in New Mech's base and didn't know where Starscream was.

All she knew was she had to find a way to get out of there and find him so they could escape. Then she got an idea.

?

Meanwhile where the others were.

"What!" "She's letting Starscream be her guardian!" "Starscream!" "The Starscream!" "She'll be toast in no time!" "What have I done we have to find them now!" Said Knock Out.

"Bad news!" Said Raff. "Shayna and Starscream have been captured by New Mech."

"No!" "We have to save them!" Said Knock Out.

"Let go get the ground bridge ready." Said Arcee.

"OK." Said Fixit. They had made a new ground bridge but hadn't tested it yet.

Fixit opened the ground bridge and out came a sworm of bats that went crazy flying around and getting in everyone's faces and making a mess. Then they finally got them to go back.

"What was that about?" Said Russell.

"I opened the ground bridge at the wrong location in the middle of a cave." Said Fixit.

"And now the ground bridge is fried." Said Miko and when they looked at it they saw smoke coming from it.

?

Meanwhile in New Mech's base. Two guards were looking at some monitors.

"Oh no I think something is wrong with the girl they brought in earlier." Said one of them noticing Shayna was hunch over and looked like she was crying and in pain. So he went to check on her.

After a few minutes he got to the cell.

"Hay are you OK?" He asked Shayna just shook her head.

"It hurts!" She said.

"Don't worry I have pain killers." Said the guy. "I'll examine you and give you some."

He entered the cell and went up to Shayna and kneeled down next to her. Then all of a sudden she smiled and kicked him in the leg then punched him into the wall knocking him out cold.

"Sorry about that." Said Shayna "Thanks for trying to help me but I need to find my friend and get out of here." "Oh and you'll need these more then I do." Said Shayna putting the bottle of pain killers in his hand.

Shayna left the cell and went down the hall this place was like a maze.

Then she found were they were holding Starscream. And saw that they were torturing him with sound waves. She had to do something.

So she pulled a fire alarm and everyone went to the other room to find the fire so they could put it out.

Then when they were gone Shayna ran over to the control panel and released Starscream who was in pain but insisted he was well enuff to escape.

Then they left the room and found a way out they realized they were on an aircraft of some kind so Starscream transformed into his jet mode and they flew back to where the others were. Because they weren't very far from where they had been captured. they found the others and landed.

Everyone was relieved to see them both back and OK. Thou Knock Out did jump on to Starscream for not being more careful with Shayna which almost came to blows until Shayna explained that Starscream did try to protect her and if it wasn't for his jet mode she'd still be stuck at New Mech's base.

And Knock Out told her he wanted to be her guardian again. Because he knew she'd be safer with him then with Starscream.

?

 **That's all for this chapter. I'll try to have the next one up soon. Feel free to rate and review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Confrontation

Chapter 11 Confrontation.

The next day everyone was getting ready to leave for somewhere else. Because after Shayna and Starscream had been captured the day before they decided it would only be a matter of time before New Mech found them.

Shayna had just finished packing when she saw a news broadcast on the hotel's TV about what happened at Crown City.

Most of the people were saying bad things about the Transformers and were scared of them. Until they interviewed the kids who were in the bus.

"If I ever meet that red robot who caught us or the others who held up the bridge." "I want to thank them." Said a little boy name Bud.

"My little bother is right." Said a Highschool student who was also on the bus named Coby. "Those robots totally saved us."

"Yes their heroes." Said another Highschool student name Lorry.

Shayna would have watched the rest of the news story but heard something going on outside. So she flipped off the TV and went to see what was going on.

After she made it outside the sametime as the others and she saw Knock Out was in his vehicle mode being chased by a blue sports car none of them had ever seen.

"Hay baby please slow down so we can get to know each other better I'll take you to this grate drive in I found." My sweet little red sports car." They heard a voice say.

"Not interested! It sounds like you want to date me" Said Knock Out.

"Hay wait your a mech! What a let down I prefer my red sports car female." Said the other car who Transformed and introduced himself as Sideburns.

"Hay are you saying you thought I was a girl!" Said Knock Out both annoyed and angry.

Starscream meanwhile was laughing his helm off at the hole thing. "I can't believe he thought Knock Out was a femme!" Said Starscream.

"Sideburns how many times have I told you not to chase red sports cars like that" said another Autobot name Prowl who transformed into a police motorcycle.

Then a Jeep show up that was also an Autobot name Ex bron. "Hay little bother you chasing red sports cars again." Said Ex bron.

"Hi Dad and Uncle Sideburns, and Ex bron." Said Strongarm.

"This is you Dad and Uncles?" Said Sideswipe.

"Yes they call themselves the Autobot brothers." Said Strongarm.

Then after all the other Autobots got there everyone started talking and bringing the Autobot bothers up to speed.

They said goodbye because the Autobot bothers had to go but said they could call them if they ever needed their help. Then the team moved out to find a better place to hide from New Mech who they had told the Autobot bothers about and to be careful and they promised they would.

?

A few hours later they were able to get the ground bridge working but right when they were all about to go though it Arachnid suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed Jack and Shayna!

"No!" Yelled Arcee and Knock Out at the same time.

"If you want these two back you'll both meet me at that volcano in an hour just you two." Said Arachnid before leaving with Jack and Shayna before anyone could stop her.

Jack's Mom looked on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry June we'll get them back." Said Arcee before she and Knock Out transformed and drove after Arachnid.

?

Awhile later they arrived and were about to go in when Knock Out got a call on his com link from Starscream who said he and Windblade were there circling around in the air and would take Jack and Shayna back to where the others were if they could make it outside and until then they'd both stay to high up for Arachnid to see.

Inside the cave Arachnid had Jack and Shayna trapped in her webs. But the two humans were able to get free by working together to get Jack's pocket knife out and cut themselves free.

But then Arachnid saw them and went after them and was gaining on them when Knock Out started fighting her. And Shayna and Jack made it outside.

"Anyone need a lift?" Asked Windblade who Jack climbed inside her jet mode. While Shayna got in Starscream. And they flew off.

Then Arachnid sent her Insecticons after both Starscream and Windblade and to attack the others who were at the ground bridge. While she was still fighting Knock Out. Who managed to drill into one of her sides. "That was for Breakdown." Said Knock Out with a smirk. But Arachnid recovered fast and used her webs to jam his drill.

"I may not get to kill your human pets in front of you like I wanted but at lest I can keep my promise about killing you the same way as Breakdown." Said Arachnid before using her webs on Knock Out's legs to pull him on to his back hard into the ground.

"No!" Yelled Knock Out in pain as she started using her claws to dig into his sides while he was webbed up and couldn't fight back. It felt like she was ripping him apart and all he could do was scream in agony.

All of a sudden Arcee drove over in her motorcycle mode and hit Arachnid knocking her away from Knock Out.

"Arcee I'll get back to him after I offline you." Said Arachnid.

The two fought hard they kept blocking and dodging each other's moves. Arcee suddenly got the upper hand and was beating Arachnid.

"This is for Tailgate!" Said Arcee as she punched Arachnid. "This is for Breakdown!" Arcee hit Arachnid again. "And this is for Knock Out!" She yelled as she hit Arachnid in the same spot Knock Out had used his drill on her and knocking her off into the magma. After seeing the red medic laying there looking lifeless with parts of him torn off.

Since Arachnid no longer functioned the Insecticons flew off somewhere everyone was relieved not to have to fight and run from them anymore. And Starscream and Windblade had gotten Jack and Shayna to the Others. Then Shayna got quite.

"Your feeling the empathy bond again aren't you." Said Starscream.

"Yes and it's not good." Said Shayna.

Meanwhile Arcee went over to where Knock Out was and saw he was still online but bearly. He was missing parts of his armor and was covered in cracks and dents and she could tell he had lost a lot of energon.

"Looks like two Deceptacons might offline today." Said Knock Out in a weak voice.

"No your going to be fine and your not a Deceptacon your an Autobot." Said Arcee. Then Knock Out went into recharge and for a minute Arcee thought he went offline but saw he still had a spark. So she called the others and they rushed him to the med bay hoping it wasn't to late.

 **To be continued.**

 **"You guys probably hate my for this. XD." "Don't worry I'll try to have the next chapter up soon." "So you can see if Knock Out survives."**


	12. Chapter 12 A Friend in need

Chapter 12 A Friend in need.

After getting Knock Out to the med bay Ratchet wasted no time in treating his injuries. While the others waited outside.

"Hope Knock Out will be ok." Said Jack."looked like he was in bad shape when Ratchet started."

"I'm shore he'll be fine." Said Sideswipe. "Knock out won't offline that easy."

Then Ratchet came out and approached the group.

"How is he?" Asked Arcee.

"He's stable and luckily he wasn't bitten." Said Ratchet. "But he's in a coma and I don't know when or if he'll wake up."

Everyone was silent. "But I'll keep doing my best to help him." Said Ratchet.

"Keep us informed old friend." Said Optimus Prime.

"I will." Said Ratchet.

Then all of a sudden they heard something crash.

"What was that?" Asked Ratchet. As everyone ran over to see what happened.

Starscream had punched a stasis pod to vent his frustration about what was going on with Knock Out.

"Starscream calm down." Said Bumblebee.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Said Starscream. "my best friend is laying on his death bed!" "Knock Out is like a bother to me and he's helped me so many times." "And now I can't help him!" Said Starscream who sounded like he was about to cry.

"Don't worry Starscream Knock Out will pull though." Said Megatron making everyone's mouth drop because they couldn't believe the Deceptacon war lord was actually trying to comfort Starscream of all bots.

"Did that really just happen?" Asked Miko.

"Yeah but I still can't believe it." Said Bulkhead.

?

Meanwhile at New Mech's base. A helicopter had just delivered the charcoaled remains of Arachnid.

"Looks like were one down." Said Spencer.

"You don't sound to torn up about losing Arachnid." Said Lockdown.

"She shouldn't have gone against orders and attacked them to soon." Said Spencer. "As far as I'm concerned all Cybertronians are expendable."

"Brutal." Said Lockdown.

"We'll find some way to use what's left of her body." Said Spencer.

?

Meanwhile at the Deceptacon base.

"We've been hiding for days but those humans won't leave us alone." Said Thunderhuff.

"That Lockdown just had to reveal us to the world." Said Fracture.

"Don't worry we'll get Lockdown and those humans soon enuff." Said Steeljaw. "But first we'll let our newest recruit test his skills on the Autobots." He said looking at the sky with an evil smile.

?

Meanwhile where the Autobots were everyone was still worried about Knock Out. When they heard something.

"What's with that buzzing sound?" Asked Denny.

"I've been hearing it too." Said Agent Fowler.

Suddenly a Deceptacon who looked like a wasp showed up and attacked Bumblebee and the others joined the fight.

"What do you want and who are you anyway?" Asked Starscream.

"Waspinator join Deceptacons Waspinator get revenge on Bumblebot." Said the Deceptacon who was named Waspinator.

"This con is beyond insane." Said Drift.

"What does he have against Bumblebee?" Asked Shayna who was hiding with the rest of the humans.

"He and Bumblebee were friends as sparklings back then his name was Wasp but one day the Deceptacons captured him and used him in Shockwave's experiments and changed him into that." Said Ratchet. "He blames Bumblebee because he thinks he abandone him but Bumblebee tried to save him and couldn't find him there was nothing Bumblebee could have done."

Then suddenly Waspinator flew at Raff but Shayna pushed him out of the way and Waspinator grabbed her instead. And she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

From were they were hiding in the med bay the other human members of the team saw Knock Out's optics flash open. And before they knew it he jumped off the table and was outside and used his saw to cut Waspinator's hand off ,got Shayna and put her on the ground behind him where she ran to safety.

Knock Out and Waspinator were fighting then Bumblebee joined in Waspinator flew up high and was about to shoot them when he was shot by Optimus, Megatron and Starscream. And literally blown to bits.

Now that the fight was over everyone was glad to see Knock Out awake and out of his coma.

"Shayna are you OK?" Asked Knock Out.

"Yes I'm fine thanks for the save." Said Shayna.

Then Knock Out grabbed his sides and moaned."Outch that really hurts."

"Of coarse it hurts you just came out of a coma and your not fully healed yet." Said Ratchet. "Back to bed."

"Good idea rest sounds good." Said Knock Out.

"I already set up another med bay on the other side of the ground bridge." Said Ratchet. everyone followed them though the ground bridge deciding it wasn't safe to stay in that area much longer.

Once on the other side they got Knock Out into the breth. After checking him out Ratchet reported that after a few days of bed rest he would be A OK back to normal.

Knock Out had sensed Shayna was in trouble though the empathy bond and it had caused him to come out of his coma to save her. Then the others all came to see him after Ratchet gave the OK.

"You really had us scared." Said Bumblebee.

"I knew you would pull though I wasn't concerned one bit." Said Starscream but then to his horror Soundwave revealed he had recorded every word of what he had said earlier and started playing parts of it over and over much to the seeker's dismay.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" "My best friend is laying on his death bed!" "Knock Out is like a bother to me." "He's helped me so many times and now I can't help him!" Soundwave played Starscream's voice over his speakers.

Starscream looked like he wanted to go hide. "Really Soundwave." Said Starscream who if he was human would have been blushing.

"Hay Screamer your like a bother to me too." Said Knock Out.

Starscream pretended to pout but the others saw him smile.

?

Meanwhile where the team had just left Waspinator was putting himself back together.

"Waspinator have planes." Said Waspinator as he flew away somewhere.

?

 **That's all for this chapter. I'll try to do the next one soon. Feel free to rate and review.**


	13. Chapter 13 What did you do?

Chapter 13 What did you do?

The next day the team was trying to figure out how to deal with New Mech, the Deceptacons, and the fact that the world knew of the existence of the transformers.

They had come out of the ground bridge and were in China and were trying to stay hidden. While the humans were in the town getting supplies. They had split up and were pretending not to know each other in case New Mech or the Deceptacons were nearby.

Shayna was walking down the street when she saw someone from New Mech and went into the nearest building to hide. Hoping he didn't see her.

She was in a restaurant hiding between a wall and some coat racks when a boy and two girls showed up and asked her why she was there.

"I need to get past that guy so I can get back to my friends." Said Shayna.

"We'll help you." Said the boy who looked to be in his mid to late teens. "My names Kicker and this is my girlfriend Mesha and my little sister Sally."

"Thanks I'm Shayna." "So how are you gonna get me passed him?" Asked Shayna.

"We'll keep him busy so you can get by him." Said Kicker.

"OK thank you." Said Shayna.

Then Kicker ran out kicked the man and ran off with the man running after him.

"Nows your chance Shayna!" Said Mesha.

"Bye and thanks." Said Shayna as she ran off to find the others. And Mesha and Sally ran off to help Kicker.

?

When Shayna got back to the others she told them what happened.

"Sounds like you had a close call." Said Knock Out who was still recovering from what Arachnid did to him.

"Yeah we better all be careful and on high alert." Said Optimus Prime.

Suddenly Shayna noticed Megatron wasn't there and knew he heard what they had just talked about. And was suddenly horror stricken when she remembered what she heard him say after they had almost killed Starscream. And feared he was going for revenge and told the others.

"This isn't good." Said Knock Out.

"We better go stop him before he makes this worse." Said Bumblebee.

Then both Starscream and Soundwave flew off to try to talk him down.

?

After about an hour of flying they found him.

"Megatron please come back to base before New Mech see you." Said Starscream.

"I want them to find me so I can put an end to them once and for all." Said Megatron.

"But Master we can't risk" Boom! Starscream was cutoff by an explosion from a missile New Mech fired at them that caused the seeker to dodge but to late.

The blast hit Starscream in the wings and he was now falling from the sky in a panic trying to regain control only to have New Mech still firing at him.

Megatron flew after him and reached him right when he hit the ground badly damaged and unconscious.

They had lost New Mech but the last Megatron saw of Soundwave was him being captured in some kind of electric net by New Mech.

But before he could worry about Soundwave he had to get Starscream back to the others the seeker was in need of medical attention.

So he rushed him there as fast as he could.

?

When he got Starscream back to the others they wasted no time getting him to the med bay where Ratchet and Knock Out got to work. Knock Out was still recovering but was well enuff to assist Ratchet. While the others waited outside.

"What were you thinking!" Said Sideswipe. "Your little quest for revenge got Soundwave captured and just possibly got Starscream killed!"

"They didn't have to fallow me." Said Megatron.

Just then Knock Out came out.

'How is he?" Asked Bumblebee.

"Ratchet is still working on him but it doesn't look good." "There's serious damage to his wings we're doing everything we can but even if Starscream survives there's a chance he might never fly again." Said Knock Out who sounded close to tears.

Now everyone was concerned all the Cybertronians there knew that if seekers lose their wings they don't last long after that.

"We won't stop trying but Ratchet thought I should tell you all so you can be prepared if the worst happens." Said Knock Out. "Ratchet and I will do our best to save Starscream and his wings."

 **To be continued**

 **"That it for this chapter sorry if it was short and about how long it took I had a nasty case of writers block but I'm better now" "I'm doing a poll for what Starscream fate will be so be shore to vote for you choice."**


	14. Chapter 14 Jell break

Chapter 14 Jell break.

Soundwave had been taken to New Mech's base and was put in a cell that was designed to hold transformers.

He knew he had to find a way out of here and the sooner the better. But he also saw he wasn't the only cybertronian guest New Mech had.

There were four other transformers two of them were Deceptacons who Soundwave knew Thundercracker and Sky Warp he and the other cons had thought they were dead after a battle with the Autobots.

The other two were Autobots Hot Shot and Ironhide. They all explained that they had been captured when they had fought after encountering each other and New Mech had surprised all of them.

"So how are we going to get out of here?" Asked Hot Shot.

"I don't know but we need a plan and we'll have to work together to escape." Said Ironhide. "Hay why can't Sky Warp just teleport us all out of here?"

"I don't know where we are or I would have done it already." Said Sky Warp. "I have to know where I'm teleporting to or for all I know we'd end up in the sun."

"My brother has a point a blind jump is the most dangerous thing a teleporter can do." Said Thundercracker.

"Might I be of assistants?" Said Soundwave using a recording of Knock Out's voice. And then released his minicons that New Mech had no idea he had.

Laser beak flew around to find a way outside to learn where they were being held while Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy destructed New Mech

First Rumble started pounding the ground and caused the hole base to shake so everyone in the base would think it was an earthquake. While Frenzy tampered with the lights. And Ravage attacked and knocked out anyone who came in.

Then Laser beak came back with footage of where they were so Sky Warp could teleport them out. And Soundwave called back all his minicons and they made their escape.

?

Knock Out and Ratchet were doing all they could to help Starscream but he had some very serious damage to his wings and wouldn't regain consciousness.

"I don't know what to do." Said Knock Out who was at his wits end. "Even if we can save him I don't know if we can save his wings."

"He will make it." Said Ratchet. "Starscream has cheated death as many time as Optimus and Megatron." "And I think it will take more then being shot down to offline him."

"Screamer is a pretty tuff con." Said Knock Out. "But how far can anyone be push before they just give out."

"Starscream will survive and fly." Said Ratchet. "I'm not going to give up on him." "As a medic I won't give up tell he's fixed."

"Me ether." Said Knock Out.

Just then Soundwave and the other transformers who were being held by New Mech showed up. and the others were all glad to see them and welcomed them to the team.

But Sky Warp and Thundercracker were now worried about their brother and trine leader after hearing what happened to him and seeing his condition.

"How did you two survive that battle way back when?" Asked Knock Out.

"Sky Warp teleported us to safety." Said Thundercracker. "I was hurt and we couldn't go anywhere till my injuries haled."

"Then we didn't come to earth till after the war was over." Said Sky Warp.

"Well Starscream will be glad to know you guys are OK." Said Knock Out he was still worried about the seeker and was afraid that he and Ratchet wouldn't be able to save him. Or that his wings were beyond repair.

But he couldn't think that way he was Starscream's medic and couldn't give up on him.

"That was great how Soundwave use his minicons to help us escape back there." Said Hot Shot.

"Soundwave superior New Mech inferior." Said Soundwave with his own voice.

Optimus noticed Megatron flew off somewhere and decided to follow him after what happened last time the Deceptacon war lord had gone off on his own.

?

He follow Megatron to a what looked like the bottom of a canyon and saw the former Deceptacon leader start pounding away on rocks busting some of them and causing fragments to fly all over the place.

Optimus could tell the once gladiator was doing this to blow off steam.

"Megatron if you need to talk I'm here to listen." Said Optimus.

"There's nothing to talk about Prime." Said Megatron.

"Ratchet and Knock Out are doing everything they can to help Starscream." Said Optimus.

"Do you think I care if that seeker lives or dies." Said Megatron.

"He was your second in command." Said Optimus.

"Who always tried to stab me in the back every time the chance presented its self!" Said Megatron.

"And we saw him morn you when we defeated you before we restored Cybertron." Said Optimus.

"It doesn't matter Librarian!" Said Megatron.

"Megatron." Said Optimus.

"Don't call me that!" Said Megatron. "I want to be called Galvatron from now on."

All of a sudden their com links beeped and it was Fixit on the other end.

"Fixit what's going on?" Asked Optimus.

"It's about Starscream." Said Fixit.

"What about Starscream?" Asked Galvatron.

Then they heard a beep and the com links went dead.

"What happened?" Asked Galvatron.

"I don't know we need to get back to the others." Said Optimus.

?

 **To be continued.**

 **"That all for this chapter hope it wasn't to short." "The next chapter will be what happens to Starscream so vote on the poll while you can to decide what happens to him. And for those of you who like Pokémon feel free to check out my other story World War Rocket." "And feel free to send feedback.**


	15. Chapter 15 Fight or Flight

Chapter 15 Fight or Flight.

Optimus and Galvatron rushed back to the others after the interrupted message. and were shocked and concerned to see Starscream's spark flickering on and off. While Ratchet and Knock Out were both working to stabilize it.

Sky Warp and Thundercracker both had their hands on their spark chambers feeling what their bother was though their trine bond.

"Don't do this to us Screamer." Said Sky Warp.

"Don't worry Sky Warp Starscream's a fighter it will take a lot more then that to offline our trine leader." Said Thundercracker who was really saying it to convince himself more then his brother. It didn't look good for Starscream.

Finally Ratchet and Knock Out got him stable. But they still didn't know if he would pull though or not. Or if he would fly again if he did make it. Knock Out was concerned after he and Ratchet saw energon leaking from his wings.

"Come on Starscream you've survived beating after beating it'll be an insult if you die like this!" Said Knock Out.

Knock Out and Ratchet continued to do everything they could to save the seeker and his wings.

?

Meanwhile Shayna was in the city shopping for supplies with the other human members of the team. When she had gotten separateand from the others and was trying to figure out where she was. It was a big city that was really confusing if you lost your way.

Shayna was trying one path after another and getting more and more frustrated. When she bumped into a little girl.

"I'm so sorry are you OK?" Asked Shayna.

"Yeah I'm fine." Said the girl. "My name is Sari Somdac."

"I'm Shayna Lockhart." Said Shayna. "So Sari think you can help me find my friends?"

"Shore I live near here so I know this city like the back of my hand." Said Sari.

So the two went to find the others with Sari leading the way.

?

They had been walking for awhile when they heard shooting and went to see what was going on. When they got there they saw some men from the army shooting at what looked like a flying shark that suddenly transformed into a Cybertronian.

"It's one of those Transformers!" Said Sari. "And their hurting it!"

Shayna was looking at what was going on and trying to figure out if it was a bot or con when the transformer fell to it's knees in pain. This made Sari mad and what happened next surprised Shayna.

Sari transformed into what looked like a Cybertronian femme. Was she a transformer? If so this was the first time Shayna had seen one with a human alt mode.

Sari changed her arms into energy swords and cut the guns off of the tanks the army men were using and then told the transformer to run. And he, Sari and Shayna ran off while the soilers were trying to figure out what just happened.

The three hid outside the city where Sari change back to how she looked when Shayna first ran into her.

"Are you a transformer too?" Asked Shayna.

"I'm a techno organic my Dad told me he found me when I was a baby only I was like a robot till I scanned him." Said Sari. "Only I'm not exactly a transformer because I still have human needs like food, water and bathroom breaks."

"That's cool." Said Shayna.

Just then the transformer they saved fell to the ground and they saw he was losing energon fast and had been seriously hurt by those army men.

"Oh poor thing!" Said Sari. "I can help you." She said as she took a key that she was wearing like a necklace and climbed up to where the transformer's spark chamber was and opened it and inserted her key and he started to heal and in a few minutes he was good as new.

"Thank you." Said the transformer.

"Your welcome." Said Sari.

"My name is Sky Bite." Said the mech. "I don't know why those humans attacked me. I just wanted them to lesson to my poem."

Shayna could tell now that Sky Bite was new to earth.

"Sky Bite are you an Autobot or Deceptacon?" Asked Shayna.

"I'm neither I'm a Null which are Cybertronian who chose not to join ether faction because we wanted to stay out of the war." Said Sky Bite who Shayna could now tell wasn't a bad bot.

"Well I'm glad your OK Sky Bite." Said Shayna. "And that was cool how you healed him Sari."

"This key was with me when my Dad found me and I'm the only one who can use it." Said Sari. "It can fix anything mechanical so I figured it would fix a transformer." "Glad I was right."

"I have a friend who I think you can help." Said Shayna.

"I'd be glad to." Said Sari. "Just take me to your friend."

?

Later Shayna, Sari and Sky Bite who wanted to join the team arrived where the others were. And Shayna told them all about what happened.

"You must have been a protoform when your Dad found you and when you scanned him you became a techno organic." Said Ratchet.

"That key is the Allspark Key it's one of the rarest and most legendary artifacts of Cybertron." Said Optimus. "It's said to be able to heal any wound if used on a Cybertronian."

"Guys!" "It's Starscream he's taken a turn for the worst!" Said Knock Out who had just come from the med bay with a saddened and panicked look on his face. Sky Warp and Thundercracker could both feel their brother's spark getting ready to go out.

"Quick take me to him!" Said Sari.

They got Sari to the med bay and Ratchet sat her next to Starscream's spark chamber where she used her key hoping it wasn't to late.

Starscream was still and for a minute everyone worried. Until his optics flashed open and he raised his head up.

"Oh what happened?" asked Starscream.

"You gave us all a scarce." Said Knock Out. "Welcome back."

"It's strange I feel the trine bond I had with my brothers before they offlined." Said Starscream.

"That's because we didn't offline." Said Thundercracker who was standing next to Sky Warp and Starscream was happy to learn that his trine had survived and the three seekers join in a group hug. That Sky Bite joined.

"Um who are you?" All three siblings asked.

"I'm Sky Bite and I just love it when things work out." Said Sky Bite. "Even if I have no idea who you three are I'm so happy for you."

"But now the question is can Starscream fly?" Said Bumblebee.

"Well only one way to find out." Said Starscream who took a running start and jumped off a nearby cliff and transformed and to everyone's relief and joy started flying though the sky in his jet mode.

Sky Warp and Thundercracker joined in and the three seeker were now flying togather for the first time after the war.

"This is so wonderful I feel like a poem." Said Sky Bite who started residing a poem right there.

?

A few hours later he was still saying the poem and Galvatron was looking annoyed and Knock Out was a sleep while Sideswipe was wishing he was anywhere but there. Drift seemed to like it and was having Soundwave record it for him.

"Those seekers are lucky their flying and don't have to hear this snooze fest." Thought Sideswipe.

"I have to get home my Dad might be worried." Said Sari.

"I think the Allspark key will be safe with you Sari and I think it might be a good idea to send someone to look after you and your Dad in case New Mech or the Deceptacon go after you or the key." Said Optimus Prime.

"I'll go with her." Said Sky Bite. "I still owe her for saving me."

"Hay Sky Bite before you go I think Sideswipe loved your poem could you give him a quick encore?" Said Strongarm.

"Why shore I could." Said Sky Bite. Not noticing Sideswipe give Strongarm a look that said I'm gonna get you for this.

But Sari had to get home so Sky Bite said he'd have to save the poem for another time to Sideswipe's relief.

Starscream thanked Sari for helping him before she and Sky Bite went home.

Then everyone decided to call it a day because it was getting late. And were all happy Starscream was OK and could still fly.

 **"That's all for this chapter and the poll results were Starscream survived and kept his wings." "Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to have the next one up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16 Betrayal

Chapter 16 Betrayal.

The next day the team were trying to figure out how to handle the New Mech problem and the world finding out about the transformers.

When they heard a crash and went to see what was going on and found a ship. Then a Cybertronian came out and appeared to be hurt and had an Autobot insignia. So they took him to their med bay.

"My name is Sentinel." Said the Autobot. "My Dad was Sentinel Prime who was killed at the start of the war."

"I knew him he was prime before me." Said Optimus Prime.

"Why are there Deceptacons with you?" Asked Sentinel. "Starscream and Megatron are both responsible for what happened to my Dad." "So why are they with your team?"

"Their trying to make up for what they did by helping us." Said Bumblebee.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your Dad I wish I could take back what happened." Said Starscream.

Sentinel didn't pay him any attention. And everyone could tell Starscream felt bad.

?

Then they heard there was Deceptacon activitie in the area so everyone went to stop them. But they had Knock Out, Smokescreen and Starscream stay behind so Knock Out could treat Sentinel. And Starscream and Smokescreen would stay to help if any cons showed up.

Weeljack was being Shayna's temporary partner since Knock Out had to stay behind.

Everyone was taking different routes to where the Deceptacons were so it wouldn't draw unwanted attention.

"I'm gonna floor it and take a short cut to get there before the others." Said Weeljack.

"Not with me your not!" Said Shayna. "Weeljack don't you dare!" Weeljack put on some speed. "Let me out!" Screamed Shayna. As they went though the side of a house.

Shayna got out and kissed the ground. And made shore she was all there. "Note to self next time Knock Out's not available go with Ratchet." Thought Shayna.

"Are you OK?" Asked a man who lived in the house.

"Yeah we're fine." Said Shayna. "Oh great why did I just say we're fine when I'm the only human."

"Hay we saw what happened are you both OK?" Asked Agent Fowler who pulled up in Optimus's vehicle mode.

"Yeah we're fine." Said Shayna.

"Oh hi Agent Simmons." Said Agent Fowler.

"You guys know each other?" Asked Shayna.

"Yeah Agent Simmons was part of the unite in Hanger E." Said Agent Fowler. "So he's always known about the transformers."

"Sorry about the damage." Said Shayna.

"That's OK I've been wanting to remodel anyway." Said Agent Simmons. "And the military isn't hunting you guys." " they actually want to commend the Autobots for protecting earth form the Deceptacons and those guys who shot at one of you have already been punish with jell time. And the military just wants to know they can call on you guys when they need you."

"Thanks for the good news we'll tell the others." Said Agent Fowler. All of them were glad that problem was taken care of and now only had to worry about New Mech and the Deceptacons.

They all said good bye to Agent Simmons and went back on their mission. Only Shayna road with Optimus and Agent Fowler this time. And Weeljack promised to drive slower.

?

Meanwhile back at the med bay Knock Out was tending to Sentinel and chatting with him trying to get him to forgive and forget what Megatron and Starscream did to his Dad.

"We've all made mistakes Sentinel but we're all trying to move on now." Said Knock Out.

"I don't think I could ever forgive what they did." Said Sentinel.

Then Knock Out turned to get something and next thing he knew Sentinel stabbed him in the back of his shoulder with an energon dagger.

Knock Out fell to the ground in pain and holding wound.

"Why?" Asked Knock Out looking up with a weak and hurt look on his face.

"Because I made a deal with New Mech that I allow them to kill the Autobots and Deceptacons that the Nuils will be spared." Said Sentinel.

"What makes you shore they'll keep their end." Said Knock Out who was in a lot of pain and could feel himself getting weaker as a large amount of his energon was leaking onto the ground.

"Get away from him!" Yelled a very mad looking Starscream who had his missiles ready and aimed at Sentinel.

Sentinel aimed his arm cannon at Knock Out's spark chamber.

"You can shoot me before I shoot him." Said Sentinel. Pulling Knock Out up in a way where even if Starscream could shoot Sentinel before he could fire his arm cannon. There was to big a chance he'd hit Knock Out too.

"Now get in that stasis pod or I blow him to bits." Said Sentinel. Starscream had no choice but to obey. And as soon as he was in Sentinel put him in stasis and turns it up.

"No!" "turn it up that high and Starscream could be lock in permanent stasis!" Said Knock Out.

"Not if I can help it!" Said Smokescreen who had just got back from a drive in time to see what was going down. He made a move at the stasis pod but Sentinel shot him to the ground.

Knock Out could tell Smokescreen was still alive but badly injured and in need of medical attention.

"No Smokescreen!" Said Knock Out in a weak voice he was still in a lot of pain and losing lots of energon.

"Please let me give Smokescreen medical treatment." Said Knock Out in a weak but desperate voice.

"No I have other plans for you." Said Sentinel before hitting Knock Out across the helm.

The last thing Knock Out knew was being dragged by the ankles though a ground bridge before everything slowly went black as he lost consciousness.

?

 **To be continued.**

 **"Sorry it took me so long to update I had writer's block but I'm over it now." "I'll try to have the next one up soon."**


	17. Chapter 17 Operation Knock Out

Chapter 17 Operation Knock Out.

After Sentinel dragged Knock Out though the ground bridge Smokescreen came back online just in time to see it close.

He had been shot point blank by Sentinel's arm cannon and was struggling to stay conscious. And to make matters worse his com link was damaged so he couldn't call the others for help.

He managed to crawl to the stasis pod Starscream was in. And knew he had to get the seeker out of there because the setting Sentinel had put it on was to high and would cause serious damage to Starscream's processor the longer he was in there.

Smokescreen had to get him out. But was leaking energon and getting weaker by the minute. And was having trouble getting the pod open.

"Scrap!" "Come on!" Said Smokescreen as he desperately tried to open the pod and failed. He could feel himself getting weaker and sub coming to his injury. They were both in trouble!

Then he got an idea and as a last ditch effort he used his fase shifter to fase his arms though the stasis pod and pulled Starscream out.

"Starscream!" "Come on!" "Starscream you have to come back online!" Said Smokescreen in a desperate attempt to revive the unconscious seeker.

"I'm sorry I didn't see that pigeon I swear." Said a still out of it Starscream.

"Starscream!" Said Smokescreen in another attempt to bring him to.

"Smokescreen what happened?" Asked Starscream who was now awake. "Where's Sentinel and Knock Out?"

"Sentinel took Knock Out though a ground bridge." Said Smokescreen. "And he put you in stasis and turn the setting to high." "Are you OK?"

"Yes." Said Starscream. "Except I can't see."

Then Smokescreen noticed Starscream's optics looked duller then normal. And realized it was because of being in the stasis pod. And hoped the seeker wasn't going to be permanently blind.

"We have to find a way to signal the others!" Said Smokescreen.

"Maybe we can use my missiles." Said Starscream. "But you'll have to help me aim."

"OK." Said Smokescreen. As he help Starscream point his missiles to the sky. And then Starscream fired when he said to. Then the others got there.

"What happened I felt the empty bond again." Said Shayna.

"And we felt the train bond." Said both Thundercracker and Sky Warp at once.

"Smokescreen needs medical care." Said Ratchet they can explain while I treat him."

"And Starscream needs you to look at his optics." Said Smokescreen.

?

After Smokescreen and Starscream explained what went down. And Ratchet treated both of them and said Smokescreen would be fine after some rest. And Starscream's blindness was luckily temporary and his vision would come back he just wasn't shore when.

"We have to go save Knock Out." Said Bumblebee. "And take the fight to New Mech."

They decided to all go to stop New Mech with the exception of Smokescreen and Fixit. Because Smokescreen need to heal and Fixit would stay in case he needed anything.

They tried to get Starscream to stay too but he insisted on coming. Then Ratchet gave Shayna the Apax armor to wear so she could help in the battle and steer Starscream since he couldn't see.

?

Meanwhile Knock Out woke up in New Mech's base. He was in a cage designed to hold Cybertronians. And his shoulder was still leaking energon. Knock Out was weak and in pain all he could do was lay there and hold his shoulder.

Then Lockdown and Sentinel came in.

"You monster I could have helped Smokescreen if you hadn't if you had let me stay a little longer." "And there's no telling what that stasis pod did to Starscream!" Said Knock Out who was weak but angry.

Then they dragged Knock Out who was to weak to fight to another room. Where he was strapped down to a Cybertronian sized table.

"I think you know what we plan to do with you." Said Spencer. As Knock Out's optics widened in fear.

 **To be continued.**

 **"Sorry this chapter was short but it was really just building up to the next one."**

 **"Knock Out's nightmare in chapter five was actually foreshadowing this."**

 **"I'll try to have the next chapter up soon so please bear with me."**


	18. Chapter 18 Rescue

Chapter 18 Rescue.

Knock Out started pulling wildly at his restraints. He knew that New Mech was planning to show him the same kind of hospitality that the old Mech did Breakdown. And he wanted no part of it.

"Don't worry we won't touch your optics." Said Spencer. "I'm not Cylus I won't make you watch." "I'm not as merciful as my brother I'll leave the visuals to your imagination." "Why see what you can feel." "Leave his pain receptors on I want him to feel everything we do to him."

"No!" "Please don't do this!" Knock Out pleaded in almost a whimper.

"Kill you or wipe out your kind?" Asked Spencer.

"Both." Said Knock Out who's shoulder was still hurt and he knew it was infected from going untreated. And no telling how bad New Mech was going to mess him up. At this point his paint was the least of his worries he'd be lucky to survive this.

Spencer gave a signal and men from New Mech started drilling into parts of Knock Out as the red medic started yelling in pain.

"I'd stay and watch but I have somewhere else to be." Said Spencer who left the room.

?

Meanwhile the team was coming on a rescue mission to save Knock Out and stop New Mech once and for all.

Shayna was wearing the Apax armour and helping a temporarily blind Starscream navigate or at least attempting to. While the others were locked in combat with Lockdown and an army of Cybertronian like drones New Mech had created.

Galvatron was fighting some of the drones when Starscream fired a missile at them. But was still blind as a bat and just missed hitting Galvatron.

"Starscream!" yelled a very angry sounding Galvatron.

"So sorry master I wasn't trying to kill you this time I promise." Said Starscream.

Starscream was still blind and didn't see Galvatron chuckle.

Then Starscream decided he was useless on the ground so turned into his jet mode and since he still couldn't see he thought he was in the sky but was really hovering a few feet from the ground. And hit the Apax armour with his wing tip knocking Shayna on to her back. And the armour was so bulky she couldn't get back up.

"Oh great now I'm a turtle." Said a very frustrated Shayna. While meanwhile Starscream was forcing everyone to duck and dodge.

"Hay Screamer!" "Straiten up and fly right!" Yelled Sideswipe.

"He's literally flying blind." Said Strongarm.

Just then Starscream's optics went back to normal.

"I can see." said Starscream. Then saw he was going to crash into a wall flying to fast to stop. "Oh scrap!"

Shayna got out of the armour and ran to where he crashed to make sure he was OK. "Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yeah." Said Starscream standing up and dusting himself off. "Remind me never to do that again."

"I'm worried I can feel the empathy bond anymore and the last thing I felt from Knock Out's end was horror." Said Shayna.

"That's not good Cybertronians can turn off their end of any kind of bond." "If they don't want who their bonded to feeling what they are." Said Starscream. "And if you say the last thing you felt on his end was fear then Knock Out is in danger and we have to find him soon or we might not find him a live!"

"Then we have to find him fast." Said Shayna. "We know New Mech's base is that building over there." "So that's where we need to go." Then Shayna picked up the Apax Armour and said she had a plan. Before getting in Starscream's jet mode. And flying to the base.

?

"This place is like a fortis." Said Shayna after they had been inside New Mech's base for what seemed like a long time. It was like a maze every time they took one hallway they came to another just like it. When all of a sudden. "Ahhhh!" They heard cries of intense pain coming from one of the hallways.

"That sounds like Knock Out!" Said Starscream. "He sounds like he's in agony!"

They ran down the hallway the cries were coming from. And then were worried when the screams stopped. And they went into a room that they knew Knock Out's screams had been coming from.

And when they got there they saw their friend laying deathly still and people from New Mech drilling into him.

Starscream couldn't take it and walked to the middle of the room causing the people who were trying to dissect Knock Out to run out of the building in fear. They were just there to take Knock Out apart and weren't ready to deal with a none restrained seeker. no less the former Deceptacon second in command.

And to say Starscream looked mad would be an understatement. He look like he was ready to murder all of them. But instead he went to where Knock Out was and got the restraints off him.

"Knock Out wake up! We have to go." Said Starscream. But the red mech didn't respond. His frame was covered in cracks and he was leaking energon and one of the drills had been used very close to his spark chamber and his Optics were dull.

"Starscream I think were to late." Said Shayna.

"No!" "There has to be something we can do!" Said Starscream. "I hate these drill!" The seeker yelled as he punched it and coolant tears ran down his face.

Shayna climbed up next to Knock Out's face and heard a low moaning sound like whistling.

"Starscream there's some kind of sound coming from Knock Out." Said Shayna.

Starscream moved closer to Knock Out and listened closely. Then he heard it too.

"Knock Out is still alive and crying in pain!" Said Starscream. "He's so weak right now that's all the sound he can make." "He needs medical attention fast."

Shayna called Ratchet and explained what was going on. And after hearing of Knock Out's condition he ground bridged over.

"I can't save him." Said Ratchet. "But I called Sari and she and Sky Bite are on their way so she can use her key to heal Knock Out." "And I can keep Knock Out a live till they get here."

"That'll make Knock Out good as new." Said Shayna.

"Not if I can help it." Said Sentinel who had just entered from behind everyone. "For the record Spencer and New Mech already had all the knowledge about what makes us Cybertronians tick." " they didn't need to do that to Knock Out."

"I told Spencer what Knock Out did to his brother and what happened with Breakdown and how to get revenge for his brother."

"Why It was Megatron and me who kill your Dad Knock Out had nothing to do with that." Said a viability angry Starscream.

"That wasn't for revenge that was just for kicks." Said Sentinel. "And I'll take away his pain for him now." Readying his arm cannon.

"Your sick!" Said Ratchet who couldn't stand to hear anymore of this.

"Don't worry Ratchet I'll handle this jerk." Said Starscream who now hated Sentinel more then he ever did Megatron even on his worst days. "You just focus on helping Knock Out."

 **To be continued.**

 **"That all for this chapter." "Another cliffhanger." "I'll try to have the next part up soon. Only two chapter left."**


	19. Chapter 19 face off

Chapter 19 face off.

Sentinel started to fire his arm canon at Knock Out to finish him off but just then Starscream tackled Sentinel and knock him over making him shoot a wall on the other side of the building instead leaving a big hole to the outside.

"Try to keep Knock Out online till Sari gets here to use her key on him!" Starscream told Ratchet. "I'll try to handle Sentinel! Don't lose him!"

"Your wasting your time. He's going to offline long before she get here but if your willing to die for a mech who's spark is going out anyway then I'll be glad to kill the two of you first." Said Sentinel who started to attack Ratchet with the energon dagger he stabbed Knock Out in the shoulder with earlier.

But just then Starscream who had just transformed rammed into him with his jet mode making him drop it. And they both crashed through the side of the building and slammed hard into the ground. Hard enuff to make a small craider.

Sentinel got up in time to be punched by Starscream who had changed back into his Cybertronian from to fight him. desperate to keep him away from Ratchet and Knock Out. But Sentinel was holding his own by a long shot.

Then Sentinel noticed the seeker was slightly limping and moving slower then normal. apparently Starscream had injured one of his legs when he had transformed right before hitting the ground.

Sentinel was now using this to his advantage since Starscream's leg injury was slowing him down. And Sentinel grabbed one of Starscream's wings and flipped the poor seeker on to his back slamming it hard against the pavement. Making Starscream cry out in pain.

"Oh sounds like that hurt." Said Sentinel mockingly. "Of course that's where your wings are located and we all know how sensitive a seekers wings are." Sentinel started to finish Starscream off. But suddenly yelled in pain.

Starscream had stabbed Sentinel in the side with his claws making him grab it in pain. Then Starscream took this time to ran but because of his wounds could only move so fast.

Sentinel got up to go after him because when Starscream stabbed him it didn't do much damage. All it really did was surprise him and make him mad and he notice energon where Starscream a been and knew the seeker was badly damaged. So he shot the fleeing seeker with his arm canon which reduced Starscream to a crawl.

Then he went to where the injured mech was and started beating him to a pulp. Just as he was about to deliver the final blow. He was hit in the back of the helm by something and then something else hit him and several other things.

Sentinel turn around to see that several humans both children and adults were tossing rocks, ten cans, bricks and any other projectiles they could get their hands on at him. And a little boy yelled "stop it you big bully!"

"Foolish organics think they can stand up to a Cybertronian." Said Sentinel. "Organics so weak and useless before I kill Starscream I think I'll squish a few bugs."

"No!" Said Starscream who was so beat up that it came out as a low moan. He was surprised all those human cevillons were trying to stand up to Sentinel for him of all bots and didn't want any of them to die because of it. He tried to move but he was so damaged all he could do was twitch.

Sentinel was about to attack the humans but suddenly found himself being stabbed in the spark chamber with his own energon dagger.

"So how does it feel to have you spark snuffed by an Organic?" Said Shayna who was wearing the Apax armour and holding Sentinel's dagger. Then Sentinel's optics stopped glowing and his spark went out as he dropped to the ground dead.

Then Shayna went over to Starscream to make sure he was OK. He was leaking energon had several cracks and dents and was having trouble standing so Shayna used the Apax armour to help the seeker stand. "I knew that armour would come in handy." Said Shayna. "With out it I wouldn't have been abule to lift that dagger." And they were both happy to see no one in the crowd had been harmed.

Then they were surprised to see Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Billy and Fred were among the humans who stood up to Sentinel. "What are you guys doing here?" Ask Shayna.

"We live not to far from here." Said Carlos.

"And we saw your jet mode and remembered you from Mexico." Said Alexis. "So when we saw you were in trouble we had to help."

"It was actually Alexis who through the first rock." Said Rad and then the rest of us. then all those other people joined in."

"Thank you." Said Starscream. "But next time please don't risk your lives like that."

"Your welcome." Said all five kids. "By the way we know Shayna but we weren't introduced to any of the you or any of the other transformers we're assuming those other vehicle that were with you were transformers." Said Carlos.

"You assume right." Said Starscream. "And my name is Starscream."

"That a cool name." Said Alexis.

"Thanks we have to go now but we'll invite you guys to meet the rest of the team sometime." Said Starscream.

"Looking forward to it." Said all five kids.

Then Starscream and Shayna went back to where Ratchet and Knock Out were.

?

When they got there Ratchet was still working to keep Knock Out online. They were all worried because his optics kept dimming and his frame was starting to become a dull gray color instead of his normal bright red.

"No!" Said Ratchet. "Knock Out doesn't have much time left!" Just then Sari and Sky Bite got there. And Sari wasted no time using her key to heal Knock Out. "I hope I'm not to late." Said Sari.

For a moment it looked like it wasn't working but then Knock Out's color came back and his wounds healed and then his optics came back online.

Then the red medic looked around. "you guys will never believe this but I joined with the all spark for a while and talked to Breakdown until he kicked me out and said it wasn't my time yet." Said Knock Out. "Sweet Solis Prim! What happened to you?" Knock Out said looking at a still battle damaged Starscream.

Starscream had been so worried about Knock Out he forgot about his own wounds and Ratchet hadn't taken his optics off the work he was doing to keep Knock Out alive.

"I've had worse beating from Megatron." Said Starscream.

"Just barely." Said Knock Out. "And that's not something I'd brag about."

"Don't worry I'll fix that before me and Sky Bite go home." Said Sari.

?

After Sari fix Starscream and went home. The others rejoined the rest of the team and told them about everything that happened.

"I just wish I didn't have to kill Sentinel and had stopped him some other way." Said Shayna.

"You made the right call Shayna if you hadn't stopped him the as quickly as you did those people would have been killed." Said Optimus Prime. "I had to kill hundreds of Deceptacons in the war and my spark still grieves each time I have to take a life." "Sometime you have to make hard choices and sometimes I still wonder if I made the right ones." "Your choice save Starscream and those people."

"Thanks." Said Shayna.

"Guys I just remembered something I heard one of those guys who were taking me apart say!" Said Knock Out. "And we're in big trouble! If we don't stop New Mech!"

 **To be continued.**

 **"That all of this chapter." "So what did Knock Out hear?" "The answer and the climax and final chapter is next." "I'll try to have it up soon.**


	20. Chapter 20 Darkest Hour

Chapter 20 Darkest Hour.

"What are New Mech planning Knock Out?" Asked Bumblebee. To night their going to send up a rocket that's going to send out a frequency to kill all Transformers both Autobots and Deceptacons!" Said Knock Out. Which was fallowed by a loud crash and everyone turned to see that Thundercracker had fainted.

Ratchet went over to check on him. "He's OK but I think he's gone into shock from the news." Said Ratchet.

"I'm gonna draw on his face." Said Sky Warp.

"We have to do something to stop that frequency from going out." Said Optimus Prime.

"We have to stop that rocket." Said Bumblebee.

"We have to get everyone to help." Said Optimus. And called all the Autobots on earth to help them. Knowing New Mech would use drones to fight them like before and they'd need all the help they could get.

Then they noticed Galvatron and Starscream flew off somewhere so Windblade fallowed them and Soundwave sent Laserbeak so everyone could see what was going on.

"What are those two doing?" Asked Sideswipe.

They saw that Galvatron and Starscream went to Seeljaw's pack and were talking to them. "Soundwave can you have Laserbeak add sound to the image so we can hear what their talking about?" Asked Optimus. Then Soundwave did as Optimus asked and they heard the convention that was taking place.

"So you see how desperate this is." Said Galvatron.

"OK looks like it would be in all of our best interest's to stop that rocket." Said Steeljaw. "So we'll help the Autobots just this once but as soon as the danger is gone we go back to being enemies as usual."

"Helping you stop New Mech is logical." Said Shockwave. "But I have a condition."

"What's you're condition?" Asked Galvatron and Steeljaw also looked puzzled so this was Shockwave's plan and whatever it was Steeljaw was in the dark as much as anyone else.

"It's actually Starscream I need to make this deal with." Said Shockwave.

"Me?" Asked Starscream just as confused as everyone else.

"Yes have you ever wondered how you've managed to survive so many near death beatings?" Asked Shockwave.

"I always thought I was just lucky." Said Starscream.

"The reason is your spark has an abnormality it seem to be indestructible and I'd like to study it so I'll help in exchange for a small peace of your spark." Said Shockwave.

"Ok go on and take it." Said Starscream who pulled open his spark chamber then Shockwave used a device to take part of Starscream's spark and the seeker closed his spark chamber then fell to the ground holding his chest.

"Your decision was logical." Said Shockwave. "You'll recover in a few hours." "Now let's save our kind."

Galvatron helped Starscream back to his feet and the hole group went to return to where the Autobots were.

The others who had watched and heard the hole thing knew that Sky Warp and Thundercracker would both go after Shockwave if this had any hidden consequences for Starscream.

Just then Thundercracker who had come to walked over to them and they all had to fight back laughter because Sky Warp had make good on his word about drawing on his face. He had squiggly lines under his optics and red paint on his mouth that made it look like he was wearing lipstick.

"Sky Warp!" "I'll get you!" Yelled Thundercracker as he chased his brother and train mate.

"Hay is that my good paint!" Yelled Knock Out who joined in the chase. The others couldn't help but laugh watching Knock Out and Thundercracker chase Sky Warp was a light moment in an otherwise bleak time.

?

A few hours later everyone where New Mech were going to send the rocket into space from. And as expected everyone was having to fight drones. Then Lockdown showed up.

"Lockdown you should help us stop New Mech this rocket is going to send off a frequency to kill all Cybertronians including you!" Said Ratchet.

"Not quite I knew they were going to doublecross me so I messed with their little toy so it can be switched back and forth to kill Cybertronians and humans and I can control it with this remote." Said Lockdown.

"Your crazy what do you have to gain by doing that?" Asked Ratchet.

"Simple If I have a weapon that can wipeout both humans and transformers I can make Earth and Cybertron both fear me and rule both planets." Said Lockdown.

"Not if I can help it!" Said Ratchet who tacked Lockdown to get the remote. But Lockdown knocked Ratchet off him and aimed his arm canon at the medic and fired.

Ratchet closed his optics ready for his spark to go out when the shot hit him. But the blast never came and he was now a good ways from where Lockdown was. Then he saw why Sky Warp had teleported him there a split second before the shot could make contact.

But Sky Warp hadn't been able to avoid being shot himself and the seeker was now laying on the ground wounded and unconscious with a large amount of energon leaking from his shoulder.

Starscream and Thundercracker both felt what happened to Sky Warp though their train bond. And both were mad and went after Lockdown with a vengeance attacking him for maybe killing their youngest wingmate.

Ratchet meanwhile was using his skills as a medic to try to save Sky Warp's life. And Knock Out who had been fighting drones nearby quickly came over and started helping.

"This isn't good he's lost a lot of energon." Said Knock Out.

"We have to find a way to stop him from leaking." Said Ratchet.

Then Sari saw what was going on and started over there to help Sky Warp. But then Lockdown grabbed her because he wanted her key. SkyBite ran over there to try to help her but ended up being hit across the helm and knocked out could.

"Now you two are going to back off or I crush her!" Said Lockdown to Starscream and Thundercracker. Both seekers had no choice and had to stop attacking Lockdown out of fear he might hurt Sari or she might be hit in the crossfire.

"Now give me that key or I kill him!" Said Lockdown who grabbed Thundercracker and aimed his arm canon at the seeker's spark chamber.

Starscream felt a wave of fear come over him he had already lost his train once during the war and now his younger brother was hurt and possibly going to die. And his older brother was being held at gunpoint he couldn't lose them again he just couldn't! Then he thought of an idea.

"Hay Lockdown your always saying your in it for the upgrades so boy do I have one for you!" Said Starscream.

"And what would that be?" Asked Lockdown.

"How about immortality earlier Shockwave said I have an indestructible spark that can't be snuffed out." Said Starscream. "You can have it if you let Thundercracker and Sari go and destroy that rocket."

Lockdown tossed Thundercracker a side and walked over to Starscream.

"You have to let Sari go and destroy the rocket too!" Said Starscream.

"Open your spark chamber first." Said Lockdown. Starscream did as he said only for Lockdown to try to rip his spark out of his chest!

"We had a deal!" Said Starscream. He couldn't believe he fell for that. Now Starscream was fighting hard to keep Lockdown from pulling his spark out.

"Why just have immortality when I can rule two planets and have the power of the Allspark key." Said Lockdown I don't need to settle for one when I can take all three."

"You want the power of this key you can have it!" Yelled Sari as she put it in Lockdown's spark chamber because he had it open because he was foolishly trying to pull out Starscream's spark so he could put it in with his.

Starscream pulled away and closed his spark chamber before grabbing Sari and getting away from Lockdown who had Sari's key stuck in his spark chamber and was trying desperately to get it out as his hole frame was starting to go crazy and sparks were flying from him as he screamed in pain then expanded in a blinding light. Then there was nothing left but a black smudge on the ground where Lockdown had just been.

"It vaporized him." Said Shayna who had just got their in time to see what happened.

"That key had to much power and overloaded him it was just to much for his body to take." Said Ratchet.

"He wanted power well he got it and not in a good way." Said Knock Out

"But Sari's key was destroyed too." Said Thundercracker. "So what about Sky Warp."

"He's still alive so we'll have to heal him the old fashione way." Said Ratchet.

They opened a ground bridge to get Sky Warp to the medbay to better treat him. But then Shayna noticed something bad the remote had been activated and the rocket was going into orbit. She told the others and they used their com links to tell everyone what was going on.

"That frequency will kill all the transformers and or humans everyone try to find a way to block out the sound or get everyone you can to any safe place you can find." Said Optimus. "I'm going to try to take out that rocket" and before anyone could say anything he used his jetpack to fly into orbit to stop it.

But then he noticed Galvatron was flying next to him.

"Did you really think I was letting you do this alone." Said Galvatron.

The two of them started firing at the rocket but it wasn't doing anything to it. "If that thing goes off we're both toast." Said Optimus. "But if we can send it though a space bridge we can get it to go off somewhere it can't hurt anyone."

"Did you get that Soundwave?" Said Galvatron. They both had their com's on so everyone at base heard what was going on.

Soundwave opened the space bridge to black hole where the rocket could do no damage. But Optimus and Galvatron were having trouble getting it to go in.

"I'll have to push it though." Said Optimus. "And it's a one way trip."

"Sorry Prime but this job goes to me!" Said Galvatron put a pair of stasis cuffs he had swiped from Strong Arm on him so he couldn't move.

"Galvatron what are you doing?" Asked Optimus Prime.

"I have a lot to atone for from being Leader of the Deceptacons this is the best way to do that." Said Galvatron.

"No you don't have to." Said Optimus.

"Farewell Librarian." Said Galvatron who fly over and grabbed the rocket and carried it though the space bridge and into the black hole just as it close.

?

Optimus went back to earth as soon as he got the cuffs off. And told the others the news that the earth was safe but at the cost of Galvatron's spark. And Starscream actually took it the hardest.

But Ratchet and Knock Out said Sky Warp was going to make a full recovery. And the day was saved.

?

Later after the transformers and their human friends had gone home. At the Deceptacons base Shockwave was looking at the small part of Starscream's spark.

"So why did you want this?" Asked Six Shot.

"Because Imagin what a Predacon with a spark like this could do." Said Shockwave.

 **The end?**

 **"Well hope you enjoyed this story I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. As for that bit about Shockwave getting part of Starscream's spark I'm not making any promises but can you say sequel hook?" Please feel free to send feedback and read my other story's.**


End file.
